Rebirth
by ShadowsOfMyFormerSelf
Summary: After he's caught out in the sun, Eric is saved from the brink of death by a mysterious creature, having lost everything he knew, and everyone he loved, and Louisiana being no more than a reminder of his shattered past, he's determined to run and never look back, but can this creature give him the strength to accept that his past does not control his future?
1. Fucking Vampires

I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, only my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.

**Well hello! This is my first FanFic so I'm pretty new to this, I love writing stories and when I saw the ending to the recent True Blood season I dreaded the thought of Eric dropping out of the story without at least getting the happy ending he deserves, specially after all he's been through! Updating maybe a bit slow at times, due to college and life keeping me busy, but I will do my best to keep up and add chapters when I can, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eric casually breathed the cool air, it was very relaxing, laying out in the beautiful sunshine of the Swedish mountains, he skimmed the book he held in his hands absent mindedly, trying unsuccessfully to keep his mind out of the past month's events.

Being so self absorbed made him painfully unaware of the eyes that now watched him curiously from a nearby mountain top.

Truth be told, Eric was lost, he had invested his love in few people, but those people had either abandoned him, or they had been torn away from him, Godric, Nora, even Sookie, Eric shifted uncomfortably in his lawn chair, turning the page, even though he hadn't completed reading the previous page.

The eyes of the stranger were still on him, scanning his body, less human than even Eric himself, the beast smelt the vampire on the wind, and narrowed it's eyes slightly, looking confused, inhaling deeply it shook as quietly as it could, continuing it's vigil of the lone sun walking vampire.

Without warning Eric felt a tingling sensation spread through his body, right from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, accompanied by his skin shining for a brief moment, before Eric himself began to feel the sun sear and burn his skin, the book fell from his hands, he couldn't think, the intense pain he was experiencing clouding his mind, he stood, maybe to try and run, but he was helplessly frozen in agony.

Eric felt the shadow cover him first, when he thought he was close to the end, his skin cooled slightly in the shade, the warm grip of the smooth talons closed around him gently, he felt himself lifted from the ground, his scorched body gave in, and he passed from consciousness.

* * *

Eric's eyes flicked open, he was in complete darkness, he had no clue where he was, he lay still for a few moments, as the events of the moments before he passed out slid back into his mind, he checked his body was still intact, he wasn't dead. He felt around for a few moments, working out that either side of him was some sort of solid, as well as underneath him, but above him was a sheet.

Eric lifted the sheet slowly, revealing the cave that he was laid in, he looked around silently, not noticing anyone else until he looked under the only shafts of moonlight that spilled into the old well hidden cavern, the moonlight fell on the legs of a girl that looked no older than twenty, her eyes were closed, she appeared to be asleep, she had her back laid up against a large wall of ice, Eric would have said she was human, if she wasn't completely naked in the subzero temperatures.

Silently, Eric pulled himself up out of the makeshift coffin where he had been placed, and crouched on the ground, moving as quietly as he could towards the girl. He examined her closely, her mouth was slightly open, and she breathed calmly in her sleep, she was skinny, but not unhealthy looking. She had long brown hair, that appeared to shimmer in the moonlight, warmth seemed to radiate from her, she smelt sweet, like a steaming cup of hot chocolate, without thinking, Eric let out a long sigh, which he halted abruptly mid way through, realising his mistake.

Unfortunately, Eric's noise had not gone unheard, the girl's eyes flicked open, instantly turning and focusing on his face, her expression was almost of slight fear, or shock, a smile twinged at the edge of Eric's lips at this, but he fought back the smile and stood up, so did she, as soon as he did. Her eyes glowed in the low light, a soft blue, like the sky, she hardly blinked, and the look of shock hung on her face, refusing to leave, her eyes locked on his.

"Hello" Eric said, breaking the silence suddenly, the girl raised one eyebrow at him.

"Hello, indeed" She replied, her voice was smooth, and controlled, the fear was gone from her eyes, she just looked inquisitive, Eric smiled.

"Eric" He offered his hand to her, she glanced down at it, and then back up to his face, she took it.

"Tyer" She replied, shaking it firmly.

They both let their hands fall limp by their sides, never breaking eye contact.

"You're welcome" She said walking past him, picking up what looked like a bear hide from the ground and pulling it around herself so she wasn't completely exposed, Eric raised his eyebrow at her as he turned to look at her.

"Thank you, but I was more than capable of-" She cut him off abruptly.

"Fucking vampires" she muttered under her breath,"You're all the same" she added before he could reply, he smiled, his usual smug smile.

"How do you figure?" Eric questioned, Tyer knelt down on the cave floor, pulling the bear skin around herself tighter, looking down at his feet.

"You're all arrogant, self centred ass holes" Tyer replied, Eric chuckled, looking up at the cave roof and then down towards her again.

"I beg to differ" He said simply, lapsing into thought suddenly, she stared at his wistful look, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What're you doing here, Eric?" Tyer's voice snapped him quickly from his thinking, he didn't meet her gaze, he looked instead towards a winding tunnel which, he expected, led to the exit, he suddenly felt a compelling urge to run, as he had from Pam, who now only stood as a reminder of what he had lost.

"Why?" Eric replied, still not looking at her, she followed his gaze, then looked back towards him, he decided that if he glamoured her, there's no way, if Pam actually managed or bothered to track him this far, Tyer would not serve as a witness.

"By all means, if I am boring you, you can leave, I don't much enjoy your company anyway" Tyer stood up as she spoke, letting the skin drop to the ground, yawning, and stretching her arms up, then letting them relax by her side again. Eric looked at her, then used his vamp speed, so he was in front of her in less than a second, he held the top of her arms, she met his eyes.

"Tyer" The girl nodded, her eyes wide, seemingly entranced, "You're going to forget I was ever here, you never met an Eric, and you never saved him from the sun, do you understand? As far as you know, I don't exist, okay?" Tyer's face suddenly twisted into a smile, and she sniggered, which slowly grew into a laugh.

Eric's face looked confused, and then angry, what the hell could she be? Another fairy? She only smelt somewhat like Sookie, a half breed maybe? How intriguing. Tyer was in hysterics now, still in Eric's delicate grip.

"What the hell are you?" Eric said through gritted teeth, looking straight down at her, in a form of answer, Tyer stepped back slightly, raising her hands so her palms faced up towards the sky, indicating the two large wings that then unfurled themselves from her back, spreading them up and out to their full length. Eric simply stared.

"I'm the last of my species" Tyer said simply, a sting in her voice, as if the words themselves burnt her. Eric's mouth had dropped open slightly, parting his teeth, as his eyes followed the expanse of her mighty wings.

"But what are you?" He repeated, slowly walking around her, too look at the back side of the large, thick wings, taking in the structure and texture, they looked slimy, but he assumed they were smooth, as for the structure, they were much like a bat's wing, with extra spikes and a few large scars, and thicker, smoother skin.

"Dragon, Demon, those are what I'm most commonly called, truth is I am more of fae origin" She kept a close eye on Eric, as he circled her, his eyes still examining her wings, she saw the spark of interest, and even obsession on his old eyes, so she was wary. He stopped in front of her and looked at her face, she pulled her wings back up into her body, tucking them into her back again, where they changed colour completely, camouflaging themselves with her skin.

"Yes, I can definitely smell the fae in you, but you're different, you're not full fae" Tyer simply nodded, she turned away from him suddenly, heading towards the door, and then stopping, turning her head to him, like she was going to say something, before pulling her hand up to the back of her neck awkwardly, like she didn't know quite how to put it.

"Are you... Do you... Umm" Tyer bit her bottom lip, moving her gaze to the ground, which made Eric smile, but he forced it away from his face, reminding himself that he couldn't allow attachment, not after everything that happened, "Are you hungry?" Tyer finally managed.

"Yes" Eric said simply, looking straight into her eyes.

"Do you need me to get you something?" She motioned towards the exit, apparently she thought that the vampire could not hunt for himself, or maybe, after his ordeal, he was not fit enough to.

"No, I can manage" Eric said simply, using his vamp speed to launch past her, and out of the cave, to which Tyer sighed, and rolled her eyes, she admitted to herself, he did have a certain charm, and he was definitely handsome, but he had the same selfishness that all vampires seemed to have, thinking they were the centre of world. Tyer pushed it from her mind for now, unleashing her wings again, and heading for the exit, at her own, high speed, she launched herself from her peek cave, into the dwindling blizzard, letting the rest of her body transform in a swirl of black cloud, steering towards a nearby lodge she had spied just before she set her eyes on the sunbathing vampire that morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, do leave a review with your opinion and points of improvement or whatever, thanks for reading 'till the end, hopefully see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	2. Avalanche!

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hi! Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this one, thanks for all the follows, favorites and views, enjoy!**

* * *

When Tyer spied the small dot of light below her, she skilfully banked too one side, and then nose dived, transforming in mid air, with the same plume of black dust, landing on her feet in the knee high snow of the upper mountain, she crouched and hugged her back to a tree trunk, keeping out of the artificial light of the small hut, her eyes focused in on the cabin's occupants, four men, all looking fairly blurry eyed, playing poker at a rickety table.

"Hi" Eric's voice came from somewhere right next to her ear, Tyer's reflex action propelled her fist straight into his face, causing him to fall backward from his crouching position onto his butt, her eyes flashed red, then back to the calm blue.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tyer whispered furiously, her teeth gritted, Eric's nose and cheek bones where shattered, but hastily healed, his face looked angry, but quickly changed back to the normal, bored look.

"You offered" Eric muttered, pulling himself from the snow and leaning the side of his chest against the same tree, looking over Tyer's head, "Besides, you know where to get a meal up here" Eric added dryly, as if she was an idiot, Tyer had been hoping that he'd have gone.

Tyer simply shrugged, then looked back to the four men, who were thankfully still engrossed in their game, this cabin must be a new extension to the ski resort that had slowly been engulfing the mountain. Tyer stood up flitting with her supernatural speed to a small bush that was closer to the hut, and then underneath the window closest to her. She popped her head up above the outside window sill, thankfully all of the men were now staring at the wide television, seeming to have abandoned their game when they noticed it was flickering with half picture and half white noise, Tyer could make out the headline.

'Vampires walking in the sun, is this the end of days?'

Tyer flicked her eyes back to the men, who still had not noticed her, she lowered her head, and sat back down in the deep snow, that was covering her whole body and half of her face it was so deep, but it didn't bother her, as it only melted when it touched her skin. As she sat back down she caught site of Eric out of the corner of her eye, right next to her, he stared straight at her.

"Do you have to do that?" Tyer whispered, Eric raised one eyebrow, as if to say, Do what? Tyer rolled her eyes, "You may want to get out of the way, I don't want to have to pick up your bits" Eric raised his other eyebrow, but obeyed, using his vamp speed to get clear of the cabin. Tyer ran back out far enough so that she wouldn't be seen transforming. Flying up high, she gauged exactly when she was high enough, turning quickly in the air, and facing towards the snow covered ground once again.

Eric watched from afar, also floating off the ground, only just managing to see through the blizzard, Eric couldn't quite make out exactly what Tyer looked like, but she definitely looked inhuman, her body glinted as if it was metal, the wings hand grown to compensate for her change in size, her large head appeared to elongate into a snout at the mouth, her whole body was almost completely white, making it even harder for Eric to follow her speeding form. As Tyer plummeted towards the ground, it finally clicked in Eric's head what she was doing, she was going to cause an avalanche, which explained her previous comment, not that Eric wouldn't be able to pick up his own bits if need be.

The ground rumbled as Tyer hit it, beginning to tumble down the mountain side, even the snowflakes in mid air appeared to quivered, as if terrified, Eric continued to trace the journey of the approaching snow, down to where it hit the cabin, and then continued down the mountain.

Once the atmosphere had again fallen into stillness, apart from the constant falling flakes, Eric flew nearer to the wreckage, noticing a small figure who was already digging down into the frozen pile up, Eric went to join her.

"What're you doing? They could be half way down the mountain for all you know" Eric stated flatly, obviously hinting that her method was not the best he had ever seen, Tyer ignored him, continuing to dig for a few more moments, before pulling the body of a broken hiker from the hole she had made, holding him by the back of his coat, she handed him to Eric.

"Yours" She said, not looking up at him, Eric took the man, standing slightly bemused as to how she could have found him under fifty feet of snow. Tyer quickly flitted to another portion of avalanche, beginning to dig again, this continued until all four men had been excavated, while Eric stood completely baffled by seeing another skill he apparently had no knowledge about. Tyer didn't look back at him, she simply disappeared in a swirl of black smoke, before reappearing in her other, larger form, before flipping the men into her mouth, swallowing two without even chewing and grabbing the last one in her mouth, before taking off back towards the cave. Eric, still carrying his own man, followed silently.

* * *

When Eric landed in the mouth of the cave, Tyer had already gone inside, he drained the man, kicking the body powerfully out into the blizzard, knowing he would be completely covered by morning, he retracted his fangs before entering.

Tyer was already back in her human form, climbing the wall that the very back of the cave, holding the man over her shoulder she disappeared into another cavern it seemed, only for a few seconds, jumping back down easily, throwing some clothes at Eric, they must have been the ones the man had been wearing.

"Since I doesn't seem that you're going anywhere" She added, as if it needed explanation, Eric made a frown, pretending to be hurt.

"Is there something wrong with my body?" Tyer looked at him, gauging his sincerity, then looking away when she realised it was non-existent, wandering to the side of the room to pick up a ragged looking dress off of the floor to cover herself too. "Why do you live up here?" Eric asked suddenly, still holding the clothes in his hands, Tyer looked at him once again, with the same look of wariness she had before, when he was inspecting her wings, she cleared her throat.

"Because I've seen how the humans treat supes, you just have to look at how they're now turning on vampires... plus-" Eric cut her off, shaking his head slowly.

"No, I mean, why this place exactly?" Tyer made a sort of 'oh' sound with her mouth, lying down on her side on the cold ground, looking at the cave wall in front of her.

"Because it's cold up here" she answered simply, Eric sat opposite her, trying to catch her gaze, but she appeared to stare through him, she hoped that her numbness would encourage him to leave. There were multiple other reasons why she chose to live high up in the mountains alone, but she thought it was better those go unsaid.

"Surely there are better places, one of the Poles? I hear Greenland is beautiful this time of year?" A tinge of sarcasm entering his voice at the end, which caused Tyer's eyes to flick up and meet his, with a pissed off look.

"You'd be surprised how inhabited the Poles are, research bases fucking everywhere, same for Greenland, besides, I do better where there's less oxygen, and this cave is perfect for me" Tyer closed her eyes, as if to say she didn't want to speak any more, Eric didn't take the hint.

"So you've lived up here for how long?" Eric pulled on the padded jacket and pants she had thrown at him, before sitting back down to look her in the face, interlacing his hands together in front of himself, she sighed, but didn't open her eyes, the very edges of her lips curling down slightly.

"A few months, maybe" Tyer replied after a long silence, still not opening her eyes, Eric's eyes never moved from her face, feeling that he should probably move on, but his inquisitive nature holding him back, making him want to stay and learn about this new and interesting species.

"You said you were of fae origin? Does that mean you are a Fairy? Or more of a cross breed?" Eric questioned after another, shorter pause, Tyer's eyes flicked open, looking straight into his face, a single red line ran across her eyes, through her pupil, and finished at the opposite side.

"I'm not a fucking fairy, those bastards don't even deserve to be alive, last I'd heard vampires had slaughtered them all, none are more deserving" Tyer sat up and moved back to the ice wall where Eric had first seen her, laying her back up against it, with a long, audible hiss, it began to melt against her skin. Eric noticed that he had struck a nerve, but still wanted to continue, he plunged in the deep end.

"Fairy's haven't died out, there are still quite a few, a know one, in fact" He neglected to mention that Sookie was half, it was hard to admit he even knew Sookie, after everything, that rejection still stung. Tyer's eyes locked onto his again, looking almost paralysed with fear, sparking moisture gathering on her bottom eye lids.

"You're sure? Is there any chance that they could be following you? Did you tell them where you were going at all?" He noticed that her hands were gripped into fists around the material she wore, all of these reactions must be related to her fear, of what? Fairies? Eric felt slightly awkward, and he stretched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'm sure that they're still alive, I've seen quite a few where I've been living for the past couple of years, the one I know, too, she couldn't really give a shit about me, so I'm sure she won't follow me, not after everything, I just left without a word, not even to my progeny, I felt like running was the best way for all of us, there was nothing left for me there, my influence tends to be toxic" Eric realised a bit to late that he was spilling his guts, even Tyer noticed that he appeared to be revealing all, something she knew was out of character for a vampire, she had one eye brow raised, her fear had dispersed.

"I hope for your sake that you're right, you'll be the first person to die if you're wrong" She shuffled onto her side, still facing him, laying her arm up against the ice now, causing another long hiss, Tyer looked down at the ground, nuzzling up against the surface with her body, like a cat rubbing against someone's leg.

"What's so terrifying about fairies?" He enquired, running his hand through his hair, then placing it under his chin to support it, he could feel dawn coming, he'd have to go to ground soon.

"They're monsters" She said simply, looking up to meet his gaze, she looked suddenly so fragile, where before she was ruthless and strong, this confused Eric to no end, and furtherer fuelled his interest. Eric made a action with his hands to try and encourage her to elaborate.

"How old are you Eric?" Tyer tilted her head to the side, examining his face and then down to his body, as if it was the first time she had bothered to take time to.

"Around one thousand years, why?" Eric answered quickly, trying to get as much information out of her before he really did need to rest, the sun threatening to peak over the horizon at any moment, though he was safe from it's rays inside the cave, he didn't much want to get the bleeds.

"I am almost six thousand years old, I was there the day the world was first born, and I was the fairy's slave for over two thousand years, my race was created as a plaything for the fairies, as they were only children, they needed entertainment, and a way to get high. We were used, created with fairy, vampire and a little wolf and shifter thrown in to allow shape changing, and I was the first, and now I am the last, all because of fairies, consider all you know to be a lie" Eric blinked, not knowing what to say, he simply scratched his chin, and broke eye contact, due to the feeling that the bright red colour in her eyes was starting to burn his, which he was sure was psychological. After a long pause, Tyer cleared her throat, and stood up.

"You should probably go to ground, before you get the bleeds" Tyer walked over to his makeshift coffin, pulling back the large, heavy blanket, and holding it up, waiting for him to get in. Eric sighed, stood up, and stepped down into the coffin, laying down, feeling conflicted, as the blanket began to come down, he felt he wanted to say something, if he could.

"Sorry" he coughed, finding it hard to show sympathy, but he felt it was necessary, Tyer lowered the blanket over his head, before replying.

"It's not your fault" she sighed, he could still see her silhouette.

"It doesn't have to be my fault to sympathize" Eric added quickly, his eyelids drooping.

Tyer simply nodded, pulling of the ragged dress that now clung to her with moisture, and throwing it to the ground, she headed for the cave entrance, intending to head down the mountain a little way, to check some things.

As Eric heard the familiar sound of a rustling dust as she transformed, and this the slow beat of her wings as she flew away from the cave, then he fell asleep, dead to the world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, feel free to give me a review with your thoughts on where i should take this and what i should do! Thanks for reading! ;D**


	3. Elks and Regrets

******Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hey guys, this chapter's a little different, not sure if it's any good, anyway, hope you enjoy it, happy reading!**

* * *

Eric was overly restless, he kept waking from his sleep, which he would usually be completely unresponsive, so when it came to late afternoon, he rose early, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head that reminded him he should still be sleeping. Tyer was no where to be found, as Eric waited out the last hour of sunshine, he paced back and forth in the cave, thinking, but not of the past, more of his new found conundrum, Tyer herself. As the sun finally slid below the horizon, Eric had multiple lines of blood trickling down his neck, but he hardly noticed the pain disappear, as he was so deep in his own thoughts. Eric suddenly came round, hearing the sound of Tyer landing in the cave mouth, before she jogged into the cave, hardly even noticing Eric's presence, she headed to the very back of the cave, yanking something down from a hook that hung high up on the dark roof. As she turned to leave, getting half way across the cave before abruptly freezing in her steps, feeling his eyes on her, her body caked in blood, though she didn't appear to be wounded, she slowly turned her body to the side to meet his gaze.

"What're you still doing here?" She questioned, panting slightly. Eric's eyes narrowed, tracing down her body and back up to her face.

"I don't know, I suppose I should leave" Eric replied, walking past her towards the cave entrance. Before feeling the gentle tug of the padded jacket he was wearing, he looked back, not being able to hide the slight look of annoyance on his face.

"Could you help me, maybe a favour? I don't have enough hands to do it myself, I can owe you" Tyer's eyes were wide, almost begging, he noticed it must mean a lot to her, and the word favour piqued his interest, having her owe him might be handy, Eric found himself trying to find any reason he could to keep himself here, also.

"Of course" Eric replied, with a voice, sweet like honey, and a slight smile flitted across Tyer's lips, before she continued to jog out of the entrance, still clutching the bag, he followed hastily.

* * *

Tyer didn't even bother to change form completely, only using her wings to glide behind the peak where the cave sat, and slightly down the mountain, if Eric had been paying attention to where he was flying, he would have noticed the gigantic elks that scattered the mountain side where Tyer was now landing, pulling in her wings quickly, and landing gently on her feet. She rushed towards a large female, Eric noted the lack of imposing antlers that the males were endowed with, the female was laid on her side, flailing her head around, as if she was helplessly trying to get to her feet. Tyer fell to her knees beside the animal's belly, she was dwarfed by it's size, Eric approached rather more cautiously, not completely ignoring the way the male deer appeared to follow him warningly, making sure he was not a threat to the herd, he supposed.

"What are these?" Eric whispered, crouching slowly next to Tyer, who was slowly massaging the elk's enlarged stomach with her small, but skilled fingers, the animal was slowly calming down, panting gently, Eric could see it strain violently every thirty seconds or so, realising the animal was giving birth. Tyer shushed him quickly, glancing over her shoulder at the surrounding males, one was stamping it's foot imposingly, challenging Eric, who seemed to not notice.

"Be quiet and take of your jacket... slowly" Eric pulled a confused face, not understanding why she was requesting something so strange, but he did as she said, hearing now the rhythmic stamping off multiple hooves behind him.

"Take over from me, here, just like this" She made him watch carefully, her slow, soothing technique that seemed to ease the animals pain almost completely. Eric gently laid his hands against the doe's belly, feeling the muscles tense, and it's breathing quicken slightly, he carefully began the same motion that Tyer had been doing, matching her speed and depth. Without warning Tyer sat in Eric's lap, between his hands, straddling him precariously, she began grinding her body against him, he completely forgot what his hands were meant to be doing, staring down into Tyer's face, utterly baffled.

"What're you doing?" Eric whispered furiously, Tyer looking into his face, and rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I'm scenting you, if they think you're a stranger, they'll fucking trample you, or even worse, one of those antlers through the chest, just keep your hands going, if that doe calls for help we're both fucked" Eric nodded slowly, concentrating on his hands once again, which was quite difficult, considering how good she smelt up so close, he bit his lip roughly, staring down at his hands. After a long moment, the Doe settled back into the snow, continuing to strain, the hoof thumping stopped, but the elks still stood watch, ready to spring into action at the slightest sound of protest from the impaired female. Tyer slid out of Eric's lap, pulling a small knife from the bag she had taken from the cave, she moved to sit at the back of the animal. After a few longer strains, Tyer quickly reached down and pulled gently on the shoulders of the calf, freeing it from it's last obstacle, before pulling it up away from the snow with her hands, holding it against her chest, and cutting the umbilical cord. She jogged around Eric to the front of the animal, laying it's calf in front of it's head, the doe began to lick the blood off of the petite elk, stimulating the new born to move for the first time. Eric stopped and pulled his hands away, watching the doe clean her new calf.

"Thank you" Tyer said, standing up straight, picking up Eric's padded jacket, and retreating out of the ring of elks, leaving them in peace. Eric followed quickly, feeling that staying to close to the large creatures was not a attractive option, not that he was frightened, only wary.

Tyer stopped when she was just outside the circle, collapsing in the snow, and letting out a long sigh of relief. Eric joined her, sitting at her side, his chin in his hands.

"What are those things?" Eric repeated, remembering she had not answered his question.

"They're Irish Elk" She answered, the snow around her beginning to evaporate and rise as steam.

"Aren't those meant to be extinct?" Eric enquired.

"Meant to, but aren't, I think you'll find this is the only place you'll find a living one" Tyer replied, wiping her bloodied hands in the snow, looking straight up at the sky.

"Is this what you were doing the whole day? Birthing baby elk?" Eric raised an eyebrow. Tyer simply nodded, sitting up straight and picking the dried blood from her fingers, the elk started to move of quietly, heading towards some near by trees, probably to graze.

"The only reason I needed your help was because she was panicking, and I couldn't massage her and help the calf at the same time" Tyer informed him, as a form of explanation for her actions. "I thought you were going today?" Tyer questioned after a short pause of silence, meeting Eric's gaze.

"I think I'll stick around a little longer, if I'm welcome, of course, besides, I need to work out what I want as a favour" Tyer blinked, her pupils going slightly white as he finished, finally realising her offer might have meant more than she had wanted it too.

"What happened to running?" Tyer pointed out, referring back to their conversation from the previous night, Eric laid back in the snow, looking up at the clear night sky, filled with tiny sparkles.

"Everyone has to stop for breath, even a vampire" He answered after thinking for a moment.

"What made you run in the first place, if you have a progeny and a relationship with a fairy?" Tyer decided it was her turn to ask the questions, which Eric didn't much like.

"I'd rather not speak about it" Eric snapped, Tyer narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't much care whether I wanted to talk about my life or not" She snapped back.

"Well you practically spilled your guts to me after a single question" Eric replied. Tyer went silent, looking at the floor, Eric sat up after a short period of silence, "Why exactly?"

"Because you seem different, different from any other vampire I've ever known" Tyer didn't look up, she simply dug her hands into the snow, staring down at them. Eric tilted his head to the side, he was never usually this emotional, he'd hide his emotions beneath a hard outer shell of sarcasm and self confidence. He remembered that Godric used to be exactly the same, before he convinced himself that his life had brought him nothing more than a guilty conscience and a whole lot of regrets. Eric wondered if he was going to turn out the same way, meeting the sun like that, leaving his progeny behind to possibly meet the same fate.

"Your past doesn't control your future, if you find something to live for, and you cling to it with every fibre of your being, you'll never lose hope" Tyer's voice slapped him out of his thoughts, she was staring at him hard, he felt that his mind was being invaded, something he didn't notice because he was so deep inside his own thoughts, had she read his mind? Did she know about Godric? Eric furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"Did you just read my mind?" He snapped, Tyer raised an eyebrow, then coughed and looked away, not answering. He asked again, snatching her face into his hands and holding it to look directly into her eyes, holding her in a kneeling position, she blinked slowly.

"Yes" She said simply, "Sometimes I can't control it, specially when you fucking think so hard, seriously, stop that" She yanked her face from his grip, falling back onto her backside, white hand prints lingered on her face for a few moments, where Eric's hands had been holding onto her face. "Sorry" She added, looking down at the ground again. Eric sighed and sat back down, crossing his legs in the snow, resting his wrists on his knees.

"Lately I can't fucking stop myself" Eric rubbed his eyes with his fingers, feeling tired.

"Life's too long to carry regrets around forever, they'll slowly eat you away, come to terms with your past, or it'll end up destroying you" Tyer stated, meeting his gaze again, she was right, Eric could tell she was speaking from experience. Eric decided that maybe speaking was better than bottling everything up.

"I'm not really accustomed to talking" Eric said through gritted teeth, not knowing where to start. Tyer shuffled a bit closer, crossing her legs in front of him.

"If you feel you can't talk there are other ways I can find out" Eric glanced down at the space in between them, feeling the strange tension he felt he might be imagining, feeling nervous, he scratched the back of his neck, trying not to meet her piercing gaze.

"How exactly?" Eric even heard the nerves in his own voice, glancing down at her dainty, delicate hands, her skinny, soft wrists, Eric had never felt this way, as if he was some teen with hots for a girl he hardly knew. This was a very unfamiliar feeling, and Eric felt he had been thrown in the deep end, emotions were uncommon for Eric, and he was sweating heavily.

"I can just touch you and it's as though I'm inside your head, I've been told it's uncomfortable, so it's completely up to you, if you'd rather just talk, that's obviously fine too" Tyer blinked at him slowly, he dared not meet her gaze, he felt ridiculous.

"Yeah, I mean, fine, just do it, poke around in my head" He replied stiffly, pretending to be unfazed, trying to wave away the tension he felt hanging in the icy air, he locked his eyes on hers, keeping his face serious and unfeeling. Tyer shrugged quickly, sliding her hand forward so her finger tips laid against the top of his hand, the heat made him jump a little, for which he scolded himself in his head, telling himself to calm down, a small smile spread across Tyer's face, her finger tips shone with a soft golden light. Eric felt he was being observed, he relaxed his shoulders, rolling his head around to try and loosen his neck muscles, he breathed out slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Tyer dropped her face so Eric couldn't see her expression, her shoulders stiffened, followed by her back, and she shook gently. Eric looked down at her hand, tracing it's length up to the top of her head, Eric felt the sudden impulse to clutch onto her, not being able to stop himself, her caught her wrist with his other hand, images flashed before his eyes, segments of a long and fragmented life, it hit Eric that these were her memories, Tyer pulled away quickly, putting distance between them.

"How did you do that?" Tyer gasped, quivering and panting, her eyes almost a pure white colour, she seemed drained of all her energy. Eric looked terribly confused, not knowing what exactly he had done or how he had known how to do it, Tyer raised the arm that Eric had clutched onto, it was badly burnt where he had gripped her, she examined it slowly, her teeth gritted, she must have been in quite a lot of pain. Eric used his vamp speed and within a moment he was knelt beside of her, gently holding her arm, just above the burn, he looked sympathetic, her eyes were full of sparkling red tears, one sliding down her cheek, Eric couldn't tell if she was in pain or it was the shock of the whole experience.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, here, let me..." His fangs clicked down and he brought his wrist to his mouth, biting into it quickly, and offering it to Tyer, she simply blinked slowly.

"Are you sure about that?" she almost whimpered, her voice full of fear, he simply nodded, feeling slightly guilty for causing her harm.

"I did this to you, the least I can do is make you feel better... please" Eric felt that he had to force the final word, not being accustomed to saying it. Tyer nervously put her mouth to his wrist, taking down the blood, the slow pull of her sucking didn't even hurt, she wasn't greedy, simply needy. Eric didn't even feel that he wanted her to stop, he felt her own fangs that slowly clicked down as she sucked, they stroked against his wrist softly, he supported her back with his other hand, releasing her burnt arm. Once the arm had fully healed, she pulled away gently, licking the last of the blood from her lips, it took only a moment for Eric's wrist to heal over, both of their fangs retracted at the same moment, with a quiet click. Eric's senses were being assaulted simply by how good she smelt up so close, he did his best to contain himself.

"I thought you were part vampire, don't you have accelerated healing?" It suddenly dawned on Eric, Tyer looked up into his face, shuffling away from his supporting hand so they weren't so close.

"No, I only really have the understanding of how to read vampire minds, and of course, the fangs, not that I need them, I can also feel a vampire's emotions if they drink my blood, not humans though, only vamps" She muttered quickly, sounding quite nervous, probably of what he might have seen inside her head.

"I didn't see much" he assured her, she looked up at him, trying to tell if he was telling the truth, maybe.

"What exactly did you see?" She questioned, he shrugged crossing his legs and interlacing his fingers together, thoughtfully.

"A few different fairies" he said simply, running his hand through his hair, looking down at the snow, finding it hard to meet her gaze. One image that had flashed in his retina's longer than others, the face of a man, came back to him quickly. "There was also something else, a man, tall, white hair, green eyes, his face lasted longer than the others" Eric added, meeting her gaze now, she let out a small sigh, he felt her disappointment that he had seen that in particular. "Who is he?" Eric asked.

"He's a fairy prince, someone who's been after me for quite some time, one of the other reasons I live on this mountain, the snow gets replaced so quickly there's never a lingering smell on the wind, it's worked for a few months, I don't know how much longer it'll last" Tyer said, shrugging, and looking out into the distance.

"Why is he after you?"

"Because he wants to enslave me, I was originally made for his blood line, he feels he has a right to own me" Tyer sighed, digging her feet into the snow, that simply melted into water over them.

"Why don't you just kill him?" Eric questioned, Tyer looked back at him.

"I can't kill fairies" Eric raised an eyebrow, it must be something she was programmed with, like a fail safe, so she could never fight back, only run. Eric sighed, scratching the back of his neck, feeling his familiar impulse not to get attached creep back into his head, reminding him what happened when he got too attached.

"Look at us, running, both as bad as each other" Eric joked, flashing her a light smile, Tyer nodded back, agreeing.

"I definitely aren't in a place to be giving advice" Tyer added, rubbing her forehead as if she had a burning head ache.

"What did you see in my head then?" Eric asked after a long silence.

"Oh..." Tyer answered, as if she was deep in thought, she tucked some hair behind her ear, glancing up at Eric's face, "I saw Godric, your maker, and your sister, Nora, then where was a blonde, I didn't catch her name, only a flash of her face, that was it really, I didn't have long before you shocked me out of there, I've never had that done to me before, you're full of surprises, it seems" She flashed him a smile, he felt she was still quite nervous of him, the edges of his lips twisted down slightly into a tiny frown.

"Sookie, that's the blonde, she's the fairy, well only half, she didn't even know she was, when I met her" Eric answered, looking into the horizon wistfully, Tyer studied his face.

"You love her?" Tyer questioned, Eric met her gaze, his face almost going stone cold.

"Loved" he corrected, his voice a little croaky, Tyer simply nodded, giving him time to elaborate if he wanted too, and he decided it was time to spill.

"Well, it's a long story, but it came down to her not being able to choose between me and another vampire that she had feelings for, so she left us both, feeling it was the best option" Eric explained, Tyer nodded again, not opening her mouth, she was a good listening, Eric decided.

"What's she doing now?" Tyer asked gently, after another small pause.

"Well, I believe she was going to be turned by a certain fairy vampire going by the name of Warlow, whether she was or not, I'm not sure" Eric said, his mind flashing back to those very events, specially when he almost killed Warlow himself.

"Boy, she moves on quickly" Tyer sighed, pulling her legs up closer, to her chest, resting her cheek on her knee, looking at Eric. Eric simply nodded, sighing. "So was it Warlow or Sookie that you fed off to be able to walk in the sun the day I found you?"

"It was Warlow" Eric answered, "I almost drained him dry, I'd just lost Nora, and I wasn't willing to let Pam and the other vampires die the way she did, or worse, meet the sun, I also had a few scores to settle with the humans at the facility"

"Pam?" Tyer asked, and then realised, "Your progeny?" Eric nodded, felt the dawn drawing near again. "Where did all of this happen?" she enquired.

"Louisiana" Eric replied, Tyer raised an eyebrow.

"Why come all the way here?"

"This is my country of birth, even if it is on the other side of the world, I own a place down in Öland, but I can't stay there, since Pam knows about it, I thought I'd maybe find another place and start again" He paused, rubbing his eyes. "Honestly I didn't think, I just ran" Tyer smiled sadly at him, nodding slowly.

"How long are you planning to stick around then?"

"Well, maybe a few more days, then I'll probably move on" Eric coughed nervously, not exactly feeling that he wanted to leave at all.

* * *

They sat in silence for the next hour, at which point Eric spoke up, saying he needed to go to ground, so they both headed back to the cave. Eric laid down awkwardly in the narrow coffin, laying his head back and closing his eyes, passing from consciousness almost instantly. Tyer settled down next to the coffin, laying out the padded jacket Eric had pulled off earlier, and curling up on her side on it to sleep, pulling one of her wings over herself, like a sort of blanket.

* * *

**Thanks for reading 'till the end, hope you enjoyed, feel free to give me a review if you feel the chapter wasn't up to scratch, and you have a suggestion on where i should take it! Thanks everyone for you favorites, follows and reviews, you're all so nice! See you next chapter! ;D**


	4. Michael

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hello again! Personally, i think this chapter is super juicy! Got some fighting and maybe a little something else, i won't spoil it for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

A strange feeling woke Eric, something he couldn't quite explain, he opened his eyes to find that Tyer had rolled into the coffin with him, and she was almost vibrating against him, he rolled his eyes, shifting onto his side so he felt more comfortable, closing his eyes again and trying to force himself back to sleep, his head beginning to pound already.

No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't drift back off, he kept his eyes closed, trying to force his body into shut down, desperately needing his rest. It must have been about two hours before sun down, and Eric simply couldn't afford to miss more hours sleep after his last rest.

Suddenly Tyer sat up straight, awake, Eric didn't open his eyes, he simply pretended he was still asleep, way to exhausted to bother. To his surprise Tyer simply laid back down on her side, resting her head on his arm, just above his elbow, he opened his eyes, and looked down at her face, she stared back, her eyes glowing.

"You should be asleep" She whispered, he suppressed a sleepy grin.

"You shouldn't be in my coffin" he teased, at the same volume, looking serious.

"My cave" She shrugged. "Besides you're nice and cold, much better than that icy wall" Eric blinked down at her, rolling his eyes.

"Just try not to smell so good, so I can get some rest" Eric replied, closing his eyes once again and falling asleep after a few moments.

* * *

As the sun slipped below the horizon, Eric's body rebooted, jolting him from his comatose sleep. The small form next to him seemed to jump when he jolted awake, flicking it's eyes open, and staring into his, they sat in silence for a moment, just staring at one another.

"Did you sleep okay?" Tyer asked politely, being the first one to speak.

"Yes" Eric replied simply, lifting himself out of the coffin, feeling that simply couldn't take being next to her any longer, due to how good she smelt. A hurt expression crossed Tyer features, but she hid it before Eric could turn around, he offered her his hand, and she took it, pulling herself up. Tyer stepped out of the coffin, not meeting Eric's gaze, heading for the cave entrance, she sat at the mouth, on the edge of the steep drop, letting her legs dangle over, she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Eric wandered out behind her, he stood next to her, looking down the mountain side. Tyer stopped in the middle of her breath, her eyes snapped open, and Eric sensed her unease.

"We need to leave" Tyer said suddenly, rushing back into the cave, Eric followed her, looking confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" Eric watched as Tyer pulled on a pair of thin trousers and a baggy shirt, both seemed old and stained. Before Tyer could reply, the ground shook below them, and a loud rumbling filled the air, the cave began to tremble and the walls began to fall away, something had caused the peak of the mountain to collapse.

Eric turned and headed for the cave mouth, so did Tyer, both using their supernatural speed, but the ground fell away from their feet before either of them could reach the exit, both found they were helpless to move under the heavy rubble as the rocks caved in on them.

When the land slide had finally stopped, Eric began to dig himself out from the rocks and snow that lay heavy on top of him, finally pulling his head up out of the ground, he ducked quickly, avoiding a beam of light that was aimed straight at his face.

"Get out of there little one, I'm here for you!" A rather manic, male voice called, Eric kept himself well hidden just below the surface, not moving, running through his options in his mind.

"I said come out! Or I'll have to come and get you!" The man chuckled, and Eric heard his slow heavy treads heading towards his hiding place, Eric saw no other option but to fight, he couldn't simply abandon Tyer, he kept as still as he could, planning on ambushing the man from beneath the snow. As the rhythmic padding got closer, Eric tensed his muscles ready to leap from the hole where he waited quietly.

"Michael!" Tyer's voice shouted, some where far in front of the Eric, the heavy foot steps stopped.

"Ah! There you are little one! Are you ready to come with me now?" Michael enquired.

"Not a fucking chance in hell" Tyer spat back, and Michael sighed.

"Oh silly little child, you cannot run forever!"

"I can try" Eric stayed completely still, not sure what to do, he heard the familiar sound of Tyer transforming, and her wings beating furiously, suddenly the stomping feet resumed, and a tall figure wearing a heavy looking trench coat and a Stetson leapt over the hole where Eric hid in silence, he was well built and about six foot tall, Eric couldn't see the man's face.

The trench coated figure raised his hand, and Eric observed as the full blood fairy created several shards of what appeared to be silver floating in a bright silver light. They hung there for a few long seconds before propelling forward with a swift movement of the fairy's hand.

First Eric heard the load screech, then the throbbing of Tyer's fear as she spiralled towards the ground, and finally a loud resounding crash as Tyer hit the ground, causing what was left of the mountain to shudder.

Then Eric heard it, in his head, as quiet as a whisper, a cry right at the back of his mind, a small desperate voice, and it repeated his name, some how he knew it was Tyer, this made him kick into action. Without even thinking he used his vamp speed to run to where he knew Tyer laid completely immobile, speeding past the clueless fairy, he scooped her up in his arms, so her back was to his stomach, he felt the blood that seeped from her wounds, the sharp silver shrapnel still wedged deep into her back.

"Oh, Who's this? Another who wants my tribute? Well we can't be having that can we!" Eric's fangs clicked down, and he let out a low hiss. The fairy, Michael, had long black hair, and messy stubble, his eyes had the same shine as Tyer's, only duller, and they almost danced with madness, the eyes of an addict, Eric thought. Michael responded to Eric's hissing by conjuring more silver shards, and launching them their way. Light burst from Tyer's fingers, and she shivered with the effort of it, but she simply wasn't strong enough.

The shards pierced the shield and Tyer used the last of her strength to intercept them, so they didn't hit Eric, who took off into the air without waiting another moment. He faintly heard the cursing of the fairy below, as he lifted far above the clouds, out of range of any more projectiles.

"Thank you" Tyer choked stiffly, blood pouring from most of he body, staining the shreds of clothes that still clung to her small, chilled frame. Eric looked down grimly, not sure how long she would last, he was determined not to let another person go.

* * *

It was midnight when they arrived in Paris, landing on the very top balcony of a fancy apartment building, Eric let himself in through the window, that was blacked out, naturally. Tyer was still in his arms, her breaths seeming full of effort, he shook her gently, and her eyes snapped open, she was colder than even he was, and sweating endlessly.

"Thank you" Tyer repeated, her words full of effort, shuffling out of his arms, and unsteadily tripped towards the wall, putting both of her hands against it to steady herself. Eric could see the multiple shards that protruded from her back, and a few from her front, specially around her neck, what remained of her shirt were shreds held onto her by the shrapnel, Eric dreaded to think the internal injuries she had suffered. Eric wasn't sure what to do, he simply stood there, staring at her, with an immense sense of guilt feeling heavy inside him.

Tyer began to pull the shreds of clothing off of herself, wincing and hissing through gritted teeth with every movement, blood ran down her body, seemingly endless. Eric ran his hand through his hair and looked towards the ground, not sure what to do, feeling that she might blame him for all of this happening to her.

"Eric?" Tyer said through gritted teeth, pulling Eric from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He replied quickly, meeting her eyes.

"Could you?" She indicated her back, and he nodded quickly, walking into the bathroom to retrieve a towel so he didn't burn himself. He wrapped the towel around his hand and gripped one of the shards at the top of her back.

"Just yank it out, please" Tyer said, curling her hands into fists against the wall.

Eric yanked hard on the shard, but it slipped from his grip, it appeared to have spikes protruding off of the main fragment, causing it to become embedded in the flesh. Tyer let out a growl of pain, and Eric cringed.

"It's completely stuck in there, I don't know if I can yank it out in one go, I might have to wiggle it around to loosen it up" Eric sighed, waiting for Tyer's response.

"Yes" She took in a deep breath, standing up straight. "Just do it" Eric wrapped his towel covered hand around the scrap again, this time moving it from side to side, slowly tearing more and more of her flesh to loosen the wound up, Tyer screamed loudly, the pain over taking any tolerance she had developed, eventually the scrap was released, and more blood flowed in a path down her back.

It took all of Eric's strength to keep his fangs hidden, the familiar yet still hopelessly captivating smell of her blood enticed his senses and lured him in unforgiving, but still he continued to pull out the shards, determined not to be distracted.

Once all of them had been pulled from her back, Tyer turned around, leaning her back against the wall now, panting heavily, she managed to pull the one out of her neck herself, but not without her fangs snapping down.

"Was that the fairy you spoke about?" Eric questioned, Tyer simply nodded, loosening up the last one, that was in her shoulder, and yanking it out with a quiet sizzling sound, she threw it to the floor. She slid down the wall quietly, blood trails tracing down from her back, she pulled her legs to her chest, and hung her head forward.

Eric knelt down in front of Tyer, offering her his wrist, Tyer looked up and then shook her head.

"No, not this time" She muttered, looking back down again.

"You need it, otherwise you'll bleed out, don't pretend you won't" Eric said sternly. Tyer simply shook her head again, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. "Don't make me force you" Eric warned, his voice low and angry. Tyer let out a weak chuckle, before grimacing and clutching her side.

"You? Force me? You don't have the strength" Tyer muttered, breathing deeply, pretending that talking didn't hurt.

"Well maybe if you were at full strength, I wouldn't be able to, but I know full well you can't have much blood left by now, I don't think you could stop me doing anything" Eric had a tinge of cruelty in his voice, Tyer looked up searching his features to see if he was being serious, she deducted he was, by his devilish grin.

"Just try" She warned, her eyes blazing, they held each others gaze, boring into one another.

Suddenly Eric sprung on her, yanking her away from the wall so she was laid flat on the floor, pinning her arms to the ground with his legs, tearing into his arm with his fangs, he forced the liquid against her lips. She responded by rolling him off almost effortlessly, so he was underneath her, springing to her feet, she placed her foot heavily on his chest, looking down into his face, they both panted, bearing fangs at one another.

"Try again" She taunted, making a 'bring it on gesture' with her hand. He gripped her ankle, twisting it to unbalance her, she stumbled, and fell on her side. Eric used his vamp speed to spring up on her, yanking both of her wrists together and holding them tightly in one hand, so she couldn't use them to fight, pressing the other wrist to her mouth, she sealed her lips shut.

"I'm just trying to help you, just fucking take it!" He yelled down at her, she shook her head furiously, her brow furrowed, her muscles tensed and she used all of her strength to fling the vampire off, sending him flying in the air, smashing his back against the window they have come in, thankfully it was reinforced, so it didn't shatter, but one large crack formed in the centre.

Eric coughed, winded and injured from the impact, Tyer tried to pull herself up, but buckled, almost falling down completely, but using the bed to steady herself, she coughed too, spitting blood from her mouth, but not his, hers.

Eric noticed from across the room, without a second thought, he got up, ignoring the pain of his own injuries, catching the girl before she fell, her eyes fluttered shut, and she could no longer protest, he bared his teeth, biting into his wrist again, that had healed over, letting the blood drip past her lips. In her unconscious state, she couldn't do anything but swallow it all, her skin knitted itself back together, the wounds closed, and her breathing steadied.

Eric let out a long and steady breath, he carried her limp body over to the bed, laying it down cautiously, sitting next to her on the bed for a few moments, before realising that he probably shouldn't be, dreading he'd become over attached to yet another person, he got up and headed for the shower.

* * *

Tyer felt the soft grass underneath her, and the sun on her face, she felt dizzy and maybe mildly intoxicated, opening her eyes slowly the suns glare made her shield them with her hand, she sat up stiffly, looking around.

The surroundings were unfamiliar, and strange, she appeared to be in a meadow, filled with tall impossibly soft grass, the sun beat down on her gently, not warming her up uncomfortably, just making her feel relaxed and safe, she eventually managed to find her feet.

A soft yellow sun dress hung loosely around her frame, swaying gently in the cool breeze.

As she stood up, she heard a low and rhythmic humming from a nearby tree, the tree itself was old and large, but only reached a few meters off the ground, but it's branches spread out far from the trunk. She wandered over towards it, she didn't know why, but she felt determined to know who or what was making the noise, even though something told her she already knew who would be there. As she drew nearer to the tree, she noticed two long legs hanging from a branch above her, sitting on a low, thick branch, was Eric, swinging his legs happily and humming an old Swedish nursery rhyme, he wore a pair of thick black leather pants. Tyer stood underneath him, looking up at him suspiciously, it took Eric a few seconds to notice she was there, when he did, he slid off the branch.

"Tyer!" he called merrily, walking towards her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here? I mean, it's daylight" Tyer questioned, raising an eyebrow, Eric stood inches away from her, looking tall and imposing.

"I don't know, maybe you want me here, this is your dream after all" He replied, reaching forward and stroking her cheek with his fingers. She found herself nuzzling into them, letting her eyelids droop for a few moments. When she opened them again, he was right in front of her, she stepped back towards the tree trunk, leaning her back against it, Eric followed her, the end of his toes against hers, she looked up at him, quietly, her eyes wide and questioning. "You wouldn't believe how good you smell right now" Eric's fangs extended, and he lowered his face towards her.

She felt so strange, like she was in someone else's shoes, or looking on from a distance, she felt his lips press against her forehead, and felt his fangs behind them, and her eyes fluttered closed again by themselves. She felt him lift her face up by her chin, gliding his lips against hers, teasing her, he let go of her chin, pressing his lips against hers needfully, she matched the slow passionate movements of his jaw. He lifted her off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting his hands wander all over her body, he pulled away slowly, fired up by their embrace, he kissed across her cheek, down towards her neck, breathing her in for a moment, smelling her sweet scent, before plunging his fangs into her. She whimpered slightly, and then moaned erotically, feeling him suck her blood gently out of her, she bit her lower lip, raising her head up and arching her back.

"Oh, Eric" Tyer moaned eagerly, before everything faded to black.

* * *

As Eric stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his lower half, he felt Tyer's arousal, and looked at where she squirmed on the bed, he couldn't stop the wolfish grin from spreading across his face.

He pulled on a pair of tracksuit trousers and a black tank top, wandering out of the bedroom, and into the lounge and adjoining kitchen, looking around, everything seemed as he remembered it, apart from the hair clip that laid on one of the kitchen counters, snapped in half. Eric guessed that Pam must have used to to break in through the apartment window, explaining why it was left unlocked, he decided that they were safe here for at least a little while, at least until he found somewhere else he could get accommodation, being a vampire in a time like this, it would be difficult. Without thinking his feet had made their way over to the couch, he laid down there, thinking about what he could do next, and where he'd be able to turn, and if Tyer would be with him.

* * *

**How did you like that? I'm thinking of a way to skip a large time period, to catch up with the end of season six, because i have some great ideas for then involving Tyer and Eric, so when i work it out i'll probably be skipping forward, but i'll make sure i don't make you wait to long! If i can't work it out i'll just keep going with it the way i have been so far. Please R&R and thanks for all the previous reviews, follows and favorites, it's much appreciated! **


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hello again! Sorry this took a little while, i'm getting a lot of work to do at home for college, and i'm desperately trying to keep up so i can update this in good time, never the less, i hope you enjoy this, thank you very much for the favorites, follows and reviews, they're really nice to see, and show me you want more! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyer woke with a start, almost jolting off of the bed in shock, she swung around, taking in the room, sweat beaded on her brow and dripped down her back, she shook her head, making sure she was awake.

She seemed to be alone, she took a moment to catch her breath, running her fingers over her teeth, then looking down at them, blood.

She sighed, cursing loudly, she leapt up off of the bed onto her feet, running her tongue across her teeth, spitting out the blood, but finally realising it was too late, she sighed, slamming her back against the wall opposite the window. Without thinking, she moved to the closed door that she assumed led out of the room. Her hand found the door knob easily, but quickly recoiled, her hand was sizzling quietly the skin slowly burning away, revealing the redness underneath, a voice came form the other side.

"How does that feel?" Eric's cool voice asked, Tyer growled in response, much like a were, she punched the door, feeling weakened.

"Fuck you Eric!" Tyer spat, knowing she wouldn't heal, she rushed to the bathroom, running the water over her hand, washing away the silver liquid from her hand, looking down at the partially exposed muscles of her palm. She ran back to the door, fearful of touching it now.

"What the fuck Eric? What's wrong with you? Are you fucking nuts?" Tyer shouted through the door, bearing her teeth angrily.

"I knew you'd be angry with me, of course I took precautions" He replied, leaning against the door frame on the other side. Tyer heard his thoughts, loosing all control in her rage, his voice seeped into her mind, she held her head quietly, not saying a word, she desperately tried to shut the jumbled voices out.

"Tyer?" Eric's voice came, in quiet concern, she said nothing, her eyes were tight shut, and her muscles tense with the pain of his memories being projected at her all at once. With a quiet whoosh, Eric was stood in front of her, as he came into view, loosing the distinctive blur of his vamp speed, Tyer raised her fist punch his exposed, concerned looking face.

Unfortunately Tyer wasn't fast enough, and Eric caught her fist in mid air, putting pressure down on her fingers, causing her to drop to her knees and scream in pain, her face twisted into an unsightly grimace, Eric tutted down at her.

"No, don't go punching me, I saved your life, did I not?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side, looking down at her, still applying the same amount of pressure on her fist, she simply nodded, and he released her.

"Ass hole" Tyer muttered, inspecting her hand, and straightening her fingers out slowly, with gritted teeth, making sure nothing was broken.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that" Eric replied, sitting down on the bed and leaning against the bed post, a grin on his face, no doubt happy at pissing her off.

"Well what were you expecting? After you force feed me your blood, spray silver on the door knob and then try to shatter my hand" Tyer got up quickly, showing him her hand, that was still skinless, slowly oozing with blood.

"Here" Eric stood up, extending his fangs and piercing the end of his finger, quickly smearing the blood over the open wound, that almost instantly healed by itself. "Next?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why the hell were you so crazy about making me drink your blood?" Tyer questioned, her hands by her side, balled into fists, looking furious.

"Because otherwise you'd be dead" Eric pointed out, looking as if it was quite obvious why he had. "Why is there a problem?" He enquired.

"Well, because it only takes one moment of weakness on your part, and then, we're linked forever, does it not?" Tyer told him, feeling a little guilty for lying to him, but desperately trying to control her feelings, hoping he wouldn't notice. Eric stared down at her, his eyes boring into her, she had to look away, his gaze was almost destructive.

"Tyer, listen now, and listen good, I don't like being lied too, and I know well when you are, no matter how hard you try to hide it" Eric said sternly, warningly, Tyer looked down at the ground, scratching the back of her neck.

"Did you hear me Tyer? Now tell me the truth, before I get angry" Eric added, his gaze still fixed on her, she just let out a low, short chuckle.

"Go ahead, get angry, you're no fairy, I can beat the shit out of you if I see fit, I'm feeling quite refreshed, in fact, so come on, let's dance" Tyer slowly raised her gaze, a threatening look in her eyes. Eric sighed, realising that his usual approach wouldn't work with her, considering he was no longer on top, so to speak.

"Listen Tyer, if you're going to be staying with me, I think at the very least I deserve the truth, why are you so nervous of me drinking from you?" Eric gritted his teeth behind his lips, hoping that his tone wasn't too hostile. Tyer blinked slowly, as if contemplating whether or not to spill all.

"I don't know what effect it can have on vampires, I've never been bitten by one, only by Michael" Tyer said at last, letting out a long sigh, as if a great weight had been lifted from her.

"Wait, he drank from you?" Eric asked, looking sickened, and slightly angry.

"Once or twice, most of the time he'd choose other means" Tyer said, not being able to meet his gaze, not sure if she could let all of her secrets go.

"Other means being?" Eric leaned back down against the bed post, watching her quietly, letting her answer if she saw fit, not trapping her, at least he hoped she didn't think he was.

"Sex, kissing, basically any transfer of bodily fluids can get him high, and that's all he wants" Tyer had a look of utter disgust in her eyes, an intense feeling of sympathy flooded Eric's whole body, stiffening his muscles awkwardly, he wasn't sure what to say. She continued without encouragement.

"I was the first of my kind, and he was the first of his, the king of the fairies so to speak, he promised himself that I'd be his, for two thousand years, he kept me chained by his side, and for two thousand years, I suffered, and when I was given the chance, I ran, and I've never looked back since, after the rest of my species died, he came after me, desperate to have the last all to himself" Tyer finished, looking slightly refreshed from talking, Eric leaned back on his arms quietly, silence hung in the air between them, neither knowing what they should say next.

"If at any point, you wish me to leave you, all you have to do is say, I know that dealing with all of my problems and yours-" He shook his head, putting a finger in front of his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Listen, as this maybe with first and last time you will ever hear me say this" Eric got up, walking over to her and stand in front of her, looking straight down into her face, his beautiful blue eyes full of sincerity. "My problems cannot be solved, I have lost many people, some through a fault of my own, others through their own faults, but I will not stand by, and watch another person that matters die, or be lost, due to my own mistakes, or even theirs, I simply won't let it happen" Eric's voice was steady and serious, and his gaze was, also.

"If that's so, then why are you happy to let Pam go without your protection?" Tyer enquired, Eric's jaw stiffened.

"Because she's nothing but a reminder now, a fresh start, that's what I need, besides, she can look after herself, she has her own progeny to care for" Eric answered, going back to sit on the bed, looking a little frustrated.

"To me, it just sounds like an excuse, to keep running" Tyer pointed out, crossing her arms, a serious look in her eyes, that Eric refused to meet.

"Think what you like, when It comes down to it, it's my life, therefore these are my choices, I can choose whether to run, or whether to start a fresh" Eric snapped back, sounding agitated.

"You're a fucking mess, you know that?" Tyer recoiled, and Eric looked up questioningly, wanting, no, daring her, to elaborate on that statement.

"Yeah fine, you lost your maker, he wanted to die, he felt guilty for all the lives he had taken, and the countless others he had ruined by doing so, that was his choice, not yours, you cannot blame yourself for the choices of another, some things are out of your control" Eric's face was full of anger, very near tipping over the edge into rage, Tyer ignored it, and continued, knowing it had to be said at some point, now was as good a time as any.

"Then Sookie, this halfbreed you appear to have an affinity for, sure, she's a pretty face, she smells pretty good too, but there has never been a better time to call someone a dumb blonde, do you really think, that if she cared about you, as much as you cared about her, she would have turned you away and left you, broken and alone?" Eric bared his teeth, snarling quietly under his breath, if looks could kill, his definitely would have, Tyer seemed unfazed by it all.

"Then, last of all, your sister, Nora, yes, I understand you blame yourself for her death, you may be partly to blame, but when you consider that if you did nothing, many more vampires would have died, if not all, you would have lost everything, even your own life, I know it hurts, but if you look at the bigger picture, it becomes apparent how much you still have, instead of how much you have lost" Those last words made Eric cease snarling, and instead lower his head, eyes fixed on the ground now, deep in thought, Tyer went completely silent as well, staring at him still.

After a long silence that made Tyer feel increasingly awkward and uncomfortable, finding it hard to shut out Eric's intense thinking, Eric stood up, and walked out of the door, without saying a word.

"Eric? Where are you going?" Tyer asked, her voice trembling a little. Eric paused but didn't look back.

"I need some air, whether you choose to be here when I get back is up to you, but don't expect me to care either way" Eric regretted saying the words as soon at they left his mouth, but his anger was in control, all he could do was hope that she'd forgive him, if she wasn't gone by the time he was back, and then he was gone, leaving Tyer alone.

* * *

Soon after Eric had gone, Tyer had peeled off her ruined trousers, that were drenched in blood, slinging them on the bathroom floor, before climbing in the shower and letting the water run down her skin, removing the various blotches of dirt and blood that covered her body, she let her muscles relax. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, she just felt blank, she'd been quite harsh to Eric, she saw that now, and felt quite guilty, maybe she should leave? It did sound like she wanted him too.

It was quite ironic, she had told Eric that, your past shouldn't, and doesn't, control your future, yet she'd been letting hers chase her for as long as she'd been alive, almost. But, then again, there wasn't much else she could do, she told herself, it was impossible to fight back, when she was programmed like a living pinata.

She sighed, feeling utterly hopeless, she stood up, shut off the shower, and then stepped out, yanking a crumpled towel off the floor and drying herself off, before heading out of the bathroom into the bedroom again.

Tyer inspected the room for probably the first time, the bed was a four poster, and looked old and valuable, next to it stood a chest of draws, of the same wood, mahogany. On the wall next to the bathroom door, stood a tall glossy wardrobe, again, made from the same wood, Tyer stood in front of it, slowly and carefully pulling one door open, to reveal the contents.

The wardrobe held a large amount of clothes, a lot for anyone, specially a man, there were track suits, skinny jeans, tank tops, leather jackets, and leather trousers, almost all being black. Tyer thought for a long moment, deciding she couldn't wear any of these, due to their size, she walked over towards the chest of draws next to the bed.

In the chest of draws were women's clothes, or at least she supposed they were, all of them looked tight fitting and skimpy, making her wonder how anyone could breath inside them. In the final draw, underneath all the other clothes, Tyer found a thankfully looser fitting cotton V necked T-shirt and a pair of shorts, she shrugged, deciding they were going to be the only thing she could find that was half decent.

After she had pulled them on, she headed back into the bathroom, grabbing her ruined trousers from the floor and heading out the bedroom door, into the lounge, depositing the trousers in the nearest bin.

Tyer stretched her arms up, and yawned, deciding it was time to go, she headed straight for the door, tapping the handle lightly to make sure that it was safe and not silvered, before twisting it round and pulling it open.

At the same time, on the other side of the door, Eric pushed the door open, hardly noticing her until they were within and inch of each other.

Their eyes met and neither said a word, not knowing what quite to say, after a brief pause, Tyer stepped back, allowing him to walk past her, and he did, standing with his back to her, only a few steps inside the door, she stared at his back, waiting for him to speak.

Tyer stood there for a moment, as did Eric, then she let out a sigh, looking out of the open door, she shrugged to herself, and began to walk out.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Eric cursed under his breath, knowing he should have said something, but his pride holding him back, he found it hard to admit he was wrong.

* * *

Tyer walked down the busy high street, it was around about two o'clock in the morning, and a few humans pottered their way up and down, either heading home or looking for the next club or bar where they could acquire alcohol. Tyer wasn't even paying attention to where her feet were taking her, but her body seemed to follow the thumping music around into an alley and up some stairs, into the side door of a night club.

The occupants of the night club were tightly packed together, the room itself, was tiny, with only a small bar in the corner, cages were suspended from the ceiling, holding female humans that danced with skilful shakes and twists, around thick, metal poles. Tyer didn't even notice that she was standing right in the entrance, blocking people entry, with a loud grumble a large man thrust her out of the way, sending her stumbling towards the bar, that was manned by a single, tall and pale man, who was a vampire, she could tell by his smell.

Using his vamp speed, the man sped over to serve her, Tyer simple ordered some whiskey, looking over the people that danced in the centre of the room, looking like a writhing mass of worms, she thought.

A medium height, muscular man came to seat next to her, another vampire, of course, she should have known that she would have gotten unwanted attention of the supernatural kind, coming to a place like this.

"Well hello there young one, you're not from around here are you?" He commented, a voice like sand paper, she cringed to herself, taking down a shot.

"Young one?" Tyer let out a stiff chuckle, the whiskey burning her throat, "I believe you're the young one, mister" She replied, pouring herself another shot, and staring down into the liquid, she felt his eyes on her, looking her up and down, observing her body, it made her feel sick.

"Oh, I don't think so, you look about twenty odd, surely younger than I" the man answered, dropping fang quickly and then concealing them again, telling her he was a vampire. Tyer turned to him, doing exactly the same, before turning back and taking another shot.

"Well, well, well, you certainly don't smell like a vampire, how interesting" He remarked, leaning in closer to her, Tyer got up, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the way this vamp was being towards her, not particularly enjoying the attention. Knowing she had no money for her drink, she used her own supernatural speed to zoom out of the club, and farther down the alley, ducking in the shadows, she looked the way she had come, to make sure no-one was following.

Without warning, she was caught from behind, four vampires had crept up on her from the back exit of the club, her arms and legs were held in a vice grip, denying her movement, she struggled, but to no avail. She felt the familiar burn as a small silver cross was pressed into her skin, just above her cleavage, weakening her more.

"It's a shame for you, that your scent gives you away so prominently" the same sand papery voice clawed at her ears, his muscular frame walking into view, she felt the breath of the other three vamps who were holding her down on her skin, and she squirmed, threatening to scream. A hand clamped over her mouth, preventing any noise, and tears welled up in her eyes, fear filling her up and making her panic even more.

"No screaming now, little one, it'll all be over soon" the vampire in front of her said, kneeling down in front of her, ready to tear into her, sniffing her flesh eagerly. Tyer forced her eyes closed, accepting the end, scolding herself for being such an idiot, but at least, it'd be over, she'd no longer have to worry about Michael.

"Fuck she smells good sheriff, I don't know how much longer I can wait" One of the vampires holding her arms down said, dropping fang, followed by the others.

"Well, dig in boys!" the muscular man shouted, before they all plunged their mouths into her.

"Stop!" the one voice Tyer was begging to hear, flicking open her eyes, all of the vampires retraced, looking back at the tall blonde haired, blue eyed vampire, his fangs extended, authority in his voice, not asking for them to cease, ordering them. The other vampires regarded him for a moment, all looking him up and down, assessing the threat he may pose. The vampire in front of Tyer stood up, turning his body to Eric, who locked is gaze on him, glancing at Tyer, who still had her mouth covered, hope in her eyes.

"Would you like to join in, my friend?" He asked, indicating Tyer, Eric didn't blink, his eyes full of hate, which surprised Tyer, it wasn't all about drinking from her to him.

"I'd let her go if I were you" Eric replied, boring into the vampire with his eyes.

"Oh? And why is that my friend?" the other vampire crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Eric.

"She is mine" Eric bared his fangs, looking intimidating and furious.

"Well I am the sheriff of this area, so I'd say that if I wanted her, I could just take her" The man replied, running his tongue over his own fangs, a arrogant grin on his face. Without another word, Eric shot forward, pulling the small cross off of Tyer's chest and embedding it in the short, muscular vampire's chest, who choked and vomited up his own blood, the other vampires leapt to his aid, and Eric leapt to Tyer's pulling her to her feet.

"Don't fucking swoon over me, kill that bastard!" The sheriff spat, trying desperately to pull the silver out. The other vampires turned back to the two of them, hiss loudly and showing fang, about to pounce.

Tyer raised her hands, channelling her energy through them, light spread out from her fingers, and slammed into the vampires, sending them flying backwards. She glanced over at Eric, who was stood slightly behind her, watching in silence. The vampires she had hit impacted with the ground, pulling themselves up quickly, leaping back towards Tyer and Eric.

Eric let out a low hiss, warning the two of them, a warning they ignored, both vampires pulling out silver chains in their gloved hands, swinging them at Eric dangerously, but Eric was older, and stronger than both of them. He propelled his fist forward, catching the chain in mid air with a quiet sizzling sound, using his enhanced speed to run behind the vampire holding the chain, wrapping it around his neck tightly, and snapping his neck and tearing the flesh apart, tugging one of his gloves off with at the same speed.

The second vampire jumped up onto his back, pulling the silver around his throat, and Eric hissed, feeling the pain flood through his body, he fell down on his knees, trying to fight back, but his body simply wouldn't respond. Suddenly the grip on the silver loosened, due to the vampire holding it being staked, and his goo covering Eric's shoulders like a vampire scarf.

Tyer pulled the silver away from Eric's throat, holding a bloodied bar stool leg in her hand, apparently having staked the sheriff and the other vampire with it, Tyer offered him a hand, and he took it, pulling himself up, examining the scene.

"Thank you, Eric" Tyer said, looking up at him, and he met her gaze, Tyer panted heavily, Eric looked slightly worried, waiting for her breathing to slow, blood tracing it's way down from the bite marks on her neck and wrists.

"We need to leave" he managed, and Tyer laughed.

"I suppose we better" Tyer agreed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm planning on skipping forward six months or so and get some of the other Bon Tomps characters involved soon, specially Willa, Tara, Sookie and eventually Pam! Tell me how you feel about me doing that too, if you'd review, it'd be great! Thanks! Until next time! :D ^^**


	6. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Welcome back! Sorry this is a bit of a short one, i tried to skip a good chunk of time so i can start the Bon Temps story line i have in mind, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tyer slowly rested the coffin down in the only place it would fit in the tiny cabin, the long narrow corridor. Standing up straight again, and stretching out her back, before returning to the front door to lock it.

The sun was at the top of the sky, and it was sweltering, Tyer was particularly uncomfortable, considering she naturally ran hot, despite wearing minimalist clothing, only a pair of stained cotton shorts and a loose cotton shirt, rolled up to reveal her tummy, she still found the heat almost unbearable.

Tyer wandered around the few rooms that made up the small woodland shack, recently abandoned, or the inhabitants had been murdered, either one, the furniture was still there, along with a few clothes in the wardrobes upstairs, and some rotting food in the fridge, which she promptly disposed of.

Moving to the outskirts Monroe wasn't the best idea, nether of them had been keen to, but it was one of the last places they hadn't tried to take refuge in yet, mainly because of it's proximity to Bon Temps, and Eric's previous life. But their hiding places were running low, and Eric refused to leave Tyer alone, no matter how much she told him she could manage.

Tyer knew that Eric staying with her would only make Michael more determined to find her, and she had informed Eric many times of this fact, but he seemed to simply not care, refusing to leave another person behind, he would say.

Sadly Michael was no longer their only problem, as humans and vampires alike wanted them dead, Eric because he was a vampire, both a threat and competition, and Tyer because she smelt so enticing, but was also reactive to silver, making the humans think she was just another vampire.

Tyer decided that opening all the windows might cool the house down, so she set about it, before sitting down and turning the knob on the front of a very old, bulky television, and searching through the channels.

Only one channel came through with semi-clear picture, but the sound was non existent, and the twelve o'clock news was on, the headline scrolled across the screen below the news anchor in an endless loop, Tyer read it in her head.

'Hep V cure program abandoned'

Reading the news anchors lips, Tyer managed to make out part what he was saying, informing people to stay inside at night, and never open the door unless you know exactly who is calling, and always keep a gun and wooden bullets handy.

Tyer laid down quietly on the wooden boards, letting out a long, deep breath, and closing her eyes, trying to rest before sun down, as they'd have to go out and find a human for Eric, who had gone without blood for around two weeks now.

Quietly, Tyer took in another deep breath, calming her nerves, but keeping her ears alert, she slipped off into sleep, ready to wake at the slightest noise.

Shortly after sun down, Eric opened his coffin lid with great effort, looking more pale than usual, he pulled himself up, stepping out of the coffin, his body feeling unnaturally heavy, he caught sight of Tyer's small body curled up on the floor boards of the lounge room, edging his way around his coffin, he wandered into the room, crouching next to her.

Tyer opened her eyes almost instantly, gliding her gaze over Eric's body to his face, meeting his stare.

"Are you ready to go?" Tyer asked, sitting up straight, and Eric nodded, feeling too week to talk currently, searching for humans to feed off was hard, considering that a good two thirds were carriers of Hep V, and the others tended to never leave the house, and if they did, they were in groups of five or six, armed with stakes, silver, and guns with wooden ammo, living dead was hard.

Tyer pulled herself up, heading toward the door, opening it quickly, and heading outside, not bothering to lock it behind them.

They walked through the woods and onto a dirt road that lead into Monroe itself, they kept themselves hidden in the shadows of the trees at the side of the road, ready to pounce if any cars came driving along the road, but unsurprisingly none did, which was unfortunate, as a car with one or two passengers would have been easy pickings.

A loud and sudden scream filled the air, piercing the silence like a pin piercing a balloon, Eric's fangs snapped out instinctively, following the noise in a blur.

"Eric!" Tyer whispered furiously after him, before rolling her eyes and following.

Tyer caught up, finding Eric peeking over a short wall that encircled the parking lot of a diner, his eyes fixed on a blonde, thin girl, in a grubby, long white sun dress, who was banging frantically on the diner door, begging to be let in, tears streaming down her face.

"You know It's a trap" Tyer remarked, looking at the ten men that stood at the diner windows, guns trained out into the parking lot, waiting for the slightest movement.

Eric didn't reply, he simply let out a low snarl, apparently telling her he simply couldn't wait any longer to eat. He leapt up over the wall, rushing towards the diner entrance, and the girl, Tyer watched as one of the men that poked a long tube out from the window fired, and a heavy silver net landed on Eric, making him fall to his knees in pain.

Tyer couldn't stop herself, she ran out into the parking lot too, tearing the silver from his skin, then falling to her knees next to him, as the men filed out of the diner, looking smug, happy that they would get their entertainment for this evening.

"Eric, are you okay?" Tyer questioned, grabbing his arms by the wrist and inspecting his wounds, his arms were badly burned, along with his left cheek, Tyer sighed, considering that this may well be the end, she should have gone alone, she told herself.

"Well looky here, we've got ourselves a mama fanger and a baby fanger, how cute" A tall man with overalls chuckled, taunting them, scruffy stubble covering the lower half of his face, a heavy shot gun in both his hands. The girl in the sun dress stepped forward, on the man's arm, she laughed along with the other men.

"Eric, if you see an opening, you run, as fast as you can, don't wait for me" Tyer whispered, her mouth right next to Eric's ear.

"What a stupid fanger, really think that you could eat little old me?" She let out another shrill laugh, spitting down at the two, Tyer raised her eyes from Eric, who was looking at her worriedly, meeting the gaze of each man, her fangs extended, ready to protect him. She let out a low warning growl, trying to look imposing from her position on the floor, shielding Eric.

"Let's just shoot 'em Buck, fucking vamps" Another man said, raising his gun in his hands and aiming down the site, within a second, the gun dropped from his hands, and the man gurgled, chocking on his own blood, Tyer had torn out his throat with her hand. The man keeled over, and Tyer shook her hand, dropping the chunk of flesh on top of him.

The other men raised their weapons, which didn't go unnoticed by Tyer, who shot to the next man, snapping his spine with a skilled punch to the back of his neck, moving to the next man, who she tore the jugular from with her fangs, spitting the chunk she had torn away to the ground.

"Stop you crazy fanger bitch, or I'll blow his fucking head off!" The man named Buck shouted, which made Tyer freeze, she looked back towards Eric, Buck had his gun barrel against Eric's forehead, who was on one knee, he'd tried to run, but due to his wounds he hadn't got far, he couldn't stand. Tyer felt a bullet bore into her shoulder, knocking her back slightly, but she steadied herself, raising her hand over the wound, her flesh sizzled. Looking down at Eric, his grimace of pain made Tyer feel desperate, she had to do something, otherwise they'd kill him, then her.

Eric met her gaze, looking hopeless, he forced a small smile, his eyes twinkling, Tyer retracted her fangs, in her desperation, she let all of the thoughts in, Eric's spoke loudest. Tyer wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear.

Buck squeezed the trigger on his gun, ready to fire and end it all.

Unexpectedly, the humans around them dropped their weapons, either screaming or groaning in pain, on closer inspection, each of them had been either dismembered or drained by a vampire, with multiple other vampires standing behind them, waiting in the wings.

A vampire, only a few inches taller than Tyer, flung Buck aside, having completely drained him in a matter of moments, he wandered around Eric, to stand in front of him, looking him over curiously.

"Hello there my friend, what's your name?" He said pleasantly, retracting his fangs and offering Eric his hand, helping him to his feet.

"Eric" Eric replied, glancing over the man, and multiple other vampires that now gathered closer, looking for Tyer, who shoved her way through the group, jogging over to stand beside Eric, her shoulder bleeding rapidly.

"Who are you?" Eric asked, looking down at the man in front of him.

"We're the Jackson vampire nest, and I'm Drew, it's leader" Drew answered. Tyer and Eric looked at each other, both sharing the same wary look.

* * *

**What did you think?** **Hope you enjoyed, i'll try to get another chapter out soon, any reviews, favorites or follows will be much appreciated! Thanks for your time and effort reading this! See you next time! Hopefully! :D**


	7. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hello again! Hope you like this one! Moving on the story nicely! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for your time!**

* * *

"Nest?" Eric asked inquisitively, glancing around at the vampires, there must have been at least fifty, some even had the obvious signs of Hep V, blackened veins around the chest and neck, their faces being unusually red, as if they were hot.

"Yes, seems like it's the only way us vampires can hunt these days" Drew replied, a pleasant smile plastered on his face, that looked suspiciously fake, Tyer edged behind Eric a little more, feeling the eyes of the vampires on her, pressing her hand over the wound on her arm, fixing her own eyes on Drew's face, pretending to be interested.

Drew wore a blue jean material body warmer, with nothing underneath, a pair of tight black jeans covered his lower half, leaving nothing to the imagination, the sides of his head were shaved, with a long patch of hair on the top of his head, messy stubble covered part of his chin and his top lip, and blood dripped down his chin, over some that was already dried there, progressing on to his neck, his teeth were slightly yellowed.

"Is this all of you?" Eric asked, glancing again at the vampire pack, noticing how their eyes slowly moved to lock on Tyer, who gripped the back of his shirt with the hand she wasn't using to cover her arm.

"Just about, if you like, we can return to our temporary nest for now, there we can talk, and we can get you two something to eat, as well, these behind me are feeling a little restless, these were our first kills tonight, they need more before sun up" Drew explained, and Eric nodded, flashing a small fake smile at his accommodating offer.

"Very well, please come with me"

* * *

Drew led them to an underground bunker on the east side of Monroe, in the middle of a ring of wooden huts, that looked long uninhabited. They descended in silence, much like they had been their whole journey, Eric occasionally glancing back over his shoulder protectively, knowing that she was injured, Tyer simply flashed a pained and slightly awkward looking smile up at him, trying to avoid eye contact.

When they reached the end of the metal stair case, Drew led them along a corridor with many doors, bodies, some vampires, some dead humans, leaned or laid against the walls either side of them, their legs splayed out weakly and uncomfortably, most looked like they were in the later stages of Hep V, and the humans, just appeared to be utterly drained.

Drew turned the handle on a heavy metal door at the end of the corridor, leaning his body against it to force it open, he stepped inside, motioning that they should follow, which they did, before Drew closed the door behind them, giving them some privacy.

Eric and Tyer stood uncomfortably in the corner, while the other vampire sat down, opening a flask and pouring it into a cup, which captured the thick red liquid easily, he poured three glasses, picking up his own and leaning back in the chair, and pushing the other two to the other side of the table.

"Please, sit" Drew said, motioning as he did, the same fake looking smile on his face.

"Thank you" they both said at the same time, sitting down on the chairs on their side of the desk, Eric on the left, Tyer on the right, Drew brought the glass to his lips, inspecting the two in silence for a moment.

Eric took his glass and drained it, while Tyer only took one sip, and then placed hers back down on the table, not feeling so hungry, her hand still pressed over the wound, which wasn't bleeding so badly now, but was still throbbing annoyingly. Drew fixed his eyes on Tyer with an intense gaze, boring into her.

"You're a long way from home then?" Eric asked, almost making Tyer jump, but thankfully making Drew break off his gaze, and look at Eric instead.

"Yes, Jackson has become a burnt out shit hole of late, so we had to spread further out to find food" Drew replied, sipping his own glass of blood again, "have you just arrived here?" he enquired, fixing his gaze again on Tyer, as if she was some big give away to everything that had happened in the last six months.

"We've been here almost two years now" Eric lied, his voice steady, and his face filled with seriousness. "I used to own a bar, before vampire human relations broke down" a tinge of emotion in his eye, Tyer knew that part was true.

"Shame, it was much more fun back then" Drew's gaze didn't shift from Tyer.

"I noticed you were having trouble getting food tonight, I could take away that annoyance for you, if you'd like" Drew offered, glancing back at Eric briefly.

"How would that be?" Eric leaned back in his own chair, crossing his arms across his chest, looking like a professional negotiator.

"I can offer you a place in this nest, we are always willing and happy to take more on" Tyer didn't have to wonder why, it was obvious from the amount of vampires dying in the corridor.

"Are we aloud to discuss that?" Eric enquired, glancing at Tyer himself, acknowledging her, who was still meeting Drew's stare, looking uncomfortable.

"Of course, I'll give you some privacy" Drew pushed his chair away from the desk, pulling himself swiftly to his feet, and striding out of the door, closing it behind him.

Tyer pulled herself up off the chair, as did Eric, she pulled the shoulder of her shirt down, ignoring the pain. Eric extended his fangs, biting into his wrist, knowing that just a swipe of his blood wouldn't heal this wound, he stepped closer to her, offering her the bite. She looked nervous, and didn't say anything, taking a short, sharp suck of his wrist, and no more. Eric knew there was something wrong, but didn't quite know what.

"What do you think then?" Tyer asked instead, looking down at her shoulder, watching the wound heal up slowly.

"They could protect you?"Eric asked, as if he was slightly unsure if they could. Tyer glanced up at him, a look of irritation on her face, she let out a down hearted chuckle.

"No-one, can protect me" She muttered, accompanied by the clatter of the silver bullet being pushed out of her skin, and falling to the floor. Eric looked hurt for a moment, but hid it quickly, reaching down and drinking the rest of her glass of blood, ensuring he wouldn't have to feed for a while.

"Okay, then we better leave"

* * *

Eric poked his head around the door, meeting Drew's piercing gaze, he was right at the door.

"Have you made a decision?" He asked, reinstating his annoying smile.

"Yes" Eric answered, pushing his way beside Drew, out of the room, and Tyer followed, "We've decided that it's a no, for the moment, we're not really nest vampires" Drew raised an eyebrow, maybe at their refusal, but Tyer though it was more at his use of plural, as he instantly fixed his gaze on her again.

"Well then, that is a shame" Drew sounded slightly bitter, for some reason.

"Yes, sorry, but if we are ever in need of your help, we'll know where to look first" Eric said, flashing him an equally false looking smile.

"As I am sure you will need us, tomorrow night we will be moving on to a small town near Shreveport, Bon Temps I believe it is called, we'll be settling the nest there for a while, and feeding off the inhabitants" Drew said, looking sincere. Eric's jaw had tightened, and his fists balled and relaxed continuously, he was trying to hide his anger and what the man had said, he didn't reply.

"Thank you very much, I'm sure we'll be meeting soon" Tyer said politely, with a small smile, pulling on Eric's arm, making him walk away from Drew, fearing he may lash out.

"I'm sure we will, sweetie" Drew remarked behind her, probably hoping she didn't hear, even though she did.

* * *

They walked home in silence, as if they felt they were going to be over heard, until they got into the front door of their trashy cabin. Tyer pulled the door closed behind her, swiftly turning the key in the lock, and turning back to notice Eric was gone. He had wandering into the lounge room, sitting down on the shredded coach, his head was in his hands, and his back rigid. Tyer stood in the door, her hands placed on the door frame, she looked down at him in silence, her jaw felt locked, what she had heard in his head earlier made her feel awkward and confused around him, she wasn't sure what to say any more, without being prompted.

Eric let out a long shaky sigh, not moving.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked at last, plucking up the courage after a long silence to say something, worried at the results though.

"Nothing" He snapped, not moving.

"Nothing?" She echoed, crossing her arms in front of her chest crossly, "Honestly?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why?!" He repeated, standing up bolt up right, "That's not my life any more, those people, are no longer my responsibility, as far as I'm concerned, let nature take it's course, it had to happen sometime" Eric spat, cracking his head to either side and stretching his arms up to loosen them.

"They'll kill them all" Tyer informed him.

"So?"

"Even the vampires, if they try to protect the humans" Tyer saw Eric's jaw stiffen again, even though he was side on to her, she still remained, blocking his exit.

"Again, nothing to do with me" He refused to help, even though his progenys would die, his own children, and his grandchild, all because he was a coward, Tyer thought.

"You're unbelievable, you're seriously going to stand by and let them do that?"

"Yes" Eric let out another sigh, his voice sounded heavy and unsure, heading for the door, and for his coffin, no doubt, apparently not wanting to talk any more, going to ground a few hours early. Tyer blocked his way, her eyes blazing.

"Excuse me?" Eric said sourly, Tyer didn't move. Eric tried to shove past her, turning his body to the side, and sliding between her and the door frame. Tyer saw what he was doing immediately, and pinned him up against the door frame with her body, their faces only inches apart. His eyes were wide, and his body stiff, an angry look hovering over his features.

"If you do nothing, I will be forced too do something" Tyer decided, boring into his eyes with hers. The angry look took over his face, and he pushed her back against the other door frame with his body, looking intimidating.

"Don't" He growled simply, baring his teeth, she fluttered her eyelids slowly.

"I will"

"I don't much like being defied, Tyer" His fangs snapped down, hate filled his beautiful blue eyes.

"You still seem to kid yourself into thinking that you can control me, when I am more than six times your age" Tyer pointed out, Eric didn't move he simply retracted his fangs.

"I'm sorry Eric, but if you won't, I will" Tyer coughed nervously before continuing. "I still remember how you were, the first time I saw you, full of doubt, full of sadness, maybe what you need is to see your family again, instead of trying to stand by my side, with your family is where you belong" Eric simply shook his head at that.

"It's not about where I belong, it's about where I want to be"

"Just because you help them, doesn't mean you have to return to them" Tyer added, desperately hoping he might change his mind. Eric shrugged, their faces still very close, it was strange, that Tyer didn't even feel uncomfortable.

"Don't make me stop you" He raised his hand, placing a finger under her chin, to make sure she didn't look away.

"How exactly would you possibly have any control over me?" Tyer snapped, avoiding all emotion but hate, numbing herself. A grin flowed across Eric's face, and he lowered his body down towards her, his lips edging ever closer, Tyer's eyes fluttered shut, no matter how much she told her body to run, it simply wouldn't respond.

Eric sucked in a breath, a breath of her, parting his lips slightly, only millimetres away from hers, he attacked them insatiably, biting down teasingly on her bottom lip.

She responded with a muffled whimper, moving her mouth in sync with his, her arms glued to her sides, his glided up to her shoulders, one resting there, the other holding her neck lovingly.

She pulled away breathlessly, sliding off of the door frame, and down the corridor, stepping backwards away from him, finally her body had responded to her mind.

Eric followed undaunted, the same knowing smile stuck to his face, unmoving.

"Stop it, Eric" Tyer managed, stepping back once for every one of his steps forward, their eyes fixed.

"Why?"

"Just stop"

"I know you want this" Eric looked sure, while Tyer wasn't.

"Just... stop" Tyer stuttered, still shuffling backwards.

Eric simply kept moving towards her, aware that she was getting closer and closer to his open coffin.

"Eric, just stop it, now" Tyer warned. Stepping back again, as he stepped forward, she caught her food on the side of the coffin, loosing her balance, and toppling backwards into the wide padded coffin.

Before she could move back out of it, he was on her, his hands against her arms, pinning her down gently, she didn't struggle, she simply laid there, underneath him, her soft eyes focusing on him, and only him.

He inched down towards her again, about to press himself into her, but then there was a knock at the door. A sigh escaped her lips, but it wasn't of relief.

* * *

**How was that? Have an idea? An improvement? Something you feel you should tell me about my FanFic? Well feel free to Review, i do love reading them! Thanks for reading, hopefully next chapter will have the Bon Temps crew involved, we'll see some more fighting, and maybe some Sookie/OC. Hopefully see you then! :D Thanks a bunch again for reading!**


	8. Defence

******Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hello again! Sorry this one took a little while to get out, i had a smell case of writers block knowing what do do about Pam, but i knew as soon as i looked at some older True Blood episodes and examined Eric's and Pam's relationship. Hope you guys enjoy, thanks so much for staying this far! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric was the first to the door, looking slightly frustrated, he swiftly turned the key in the lock and flung it open.

Tyer pulled herself up off of the coffin, standing beside it quietly, eyeing Eric's back curiously.

Tyer saw Eric's back stiffen from where she stood, as he regarded the figure on the porch.

"Oh, Eric!" The voice was high, a woman's, and sounded shaky, she was crying. A pair of arms wrapped around Eric's neck, Tyer couldn't make out who it was past Eric's broad frame, and she was tentative to investigate.

"I thought I'd lost you, and then Andrew, told me that he'd seen someone that might be a threat to his leadership, and I just knew, I knew then it had to be you, I knew that you'd come back." Eric was unmoving, he looked like he was about to be sick, or simply drop dead, either one, he looked paler than usual, his arms were almost paper white.

"Why did you just leave like that? I said I wanted to walk the world with you, not alone" The woman continued, still clutching on to Eric, who was still paralysed. Tyer felt the urge to run welling up inside her, but her feet remained firmly attached to the floor, refusing to move.

"Eric?" The arms slipped away again, back down to the woman's sides, her voice still sounded shaky, and full of sorrow, Eric didn't move, he simply stared straight forward.

"Really?! You can think of nothing to say to me?! After you left me all alone?!" The woman's voice cracked with anger, she sounded deadly.

"Pam... I..." Eric began, but couldn't finish, he choked, closing he mouth again and stiffening his jaw.

"You what?"

"How did you find-? You left Tara? Fucking hell Pam!" Eric growled her name, snapping out of his trance, as if he had had this same conversation a thousand times with her, his tone cold and destructive. Tyer furrowed her brow, not making a sound.

"Of course I left Tara, she could never replace you!" Eric let out a long sigh, shaking his head slowly.

"Oh, Pam" Eric stared at the floor, looking furious.

"What?" Pam questioned, hands on her hips now, looking defensive.

"I released you Pam, I released you and still you insist on trailing me like a lost puppy, you have a progeny, and you abandon her, you throw no more than a child in the gutter, do you have no fucking compassion?!" His voice escalated as he came to a finish.

"But..." Pam began, but he cut her off abruptly.

"No, Pam, just get out, go back to your progeny, go back to your life" Eric was shaking his head again, looking grim.

Pam didn't reply, she simply shot out of the door at unnatural speed, only a quiet sound of sobbing momentarily hung in the air.

Eric slammed the door shut, making Tyer jump, before he noisily turned the keys in the lock, and rested his head on the wood, letting out a long, deep sigh of frustration and maybe a little regret, Tyer guessed.

"You were a little to harsh, in my opinion" Tyer spoke up, being honest.

"Shut... up" Eric growled, his voice full of anger, his body still rigid.

"Fine, but do get to sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow" Tyer's voice was unhindered, Pam was Eric's responsibility, she could guide his actions, but not control them, she didn't wish to in any case.

"Oh? Busy? How?" He turned to her, fire in his eyes and danger in his tone.

"There's a certain town with a certain vampire threat that needs a certain amount of protection" Tyer admitted honestly, looking down at her nails casually, picking at them.

Eric shook his head, much like he had done to Pam, letting out one of the numerous long and heavy sighs he had been repeating that night. Tyer knew it was only a few minutes from sunrise, as Eric was shuffling from one foot the the other, looking frustrated and drowsy.

"Tyer! Can you just respect my decision for once!" Eric begged, sounding almost childlike and dramatic.

"Oh, I respect your decision, but I am perfectly free to make my own" Tyer pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest protectively, waiting for Eric to crawl back into his coffin and fall asleep.

"Just accept it Eric, there's nothing you can do to stop me, so just go to ground before the sun comes up" Tyer finally summarized, letting her arms go lax are her sides and walking towards the door, turning the key in the lock, ready to leave.

"Listen" Eric said, catching Tyer's arm, causing her to turn to meet his gaze. "Just..." He began, trailing off.

"Just, don't die" Eric managed, sounding strained. Tyer simply nodded, walking out of the door, leaving the house behind, as the first rays of sun tentatively caressed the tops of the trees.

* * *

The men's bodies from the previous night still laid sprawled across parking lot, arranged artistically in a scruffy circle, gathering pools of blood around their bodies, the only blood that was left, wasted.

Tyer yanked each man onto his front, one by one, stripping them of their weapons, collecting them all together in the centre of the circle. Piling up knives with thin silver edges and deadly wooden tips, shot guns, pistols, rifles, and some weapons that Tyer couldn't even name.

After all of the men were unarmed, Tyer threw each body onto a heap. Focusing on letting the heat from her body coalesce in her finger tips, something she had done many times before, flicking the white hot embers that clung to her fingers down onto the clothes of the men on the pile, causing their bodies to burst into ravaging flames.

Disinterested, Tyer turned back to the weapons, sorting them into numerous piles, too bulky, too risky, too showy, too... useless.

Tyer realised that the only weapons she could carry were the knives, after she had torn off most of her shirt to cover the handles, which at first touch, she had realised were laced with silver.

After binding her hand tightly where it had been grazed from touching the knife handle, Tyer sheathed a knife in each boot, running through her options as she circled the burning pyre of bodies in silence.

She came to the sad conclusion that if she indeed did plan on making action, she may have to shape shift, maybe in front of humans, and vampires, it would be risky, but it was the only way, she decided, a knife fight with other fifty vampires was not something she wanted to be stuck in.

As the last few flames died down, and nothing but ash remained, Tyer stood up, leaving the pile of weapons in the parking lot, and headed due east, towards Shreveport, and Bon Temps.

Deciding there was little need for haste, as it was only about mid day, Tyer strolled calmly, keeping to the woods and undergrowth, and avoiding roads and houses. Strangely the heat wasn't bothering her much, and the trees kept her in the shade most of the time, stopping her from becoming to uncomfortable.

* * *

As the dusk slowly began to colour the sky, like a child, carelessly shading in a drawing, Tyer sat in a tall tree, overlooking a large parking lot. Much like the one she had been in the previous night, but this time there were a number of humans setting up what appeared to be a stage, complete with microphones and amps, drums, guitars and bass. Picnic tables were also being laid out, complete with chairs. Buffet carts and barbecues were also being placed near the front of the bar, looking like they were preparing for a get together of some kind, a party, maybe.

Tyer closed her eyes and sucked in a long and cool breath, the nights were a lot more comfortable than the days, heat wise. Tyer smelt the scent of a shifter, mingling with the humans, due to the soft light that still glowed faintly in the air, there were no vampires here, but Tyer expected there would be.

A large illuminated sign was above the roof of the pub, suspended by wires, it read: 'Bellefleurs bar & grill'

One human, a female, was shouting and screaming as loud as she could, barking orders and requesting that people get their asses moving, the woman had red hair and a long red dress, that stopped at her ankles. A tall blonde woman in shorts and a T-shirt, a cardigan pulled over he shoulders for warmth, was placing cutlery on the picnic tables. While a very florally dressed man prepared the barbecues, making sure they were fuelled and ready to be lit.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the first vampires began to appear, forcing Tyer to move back to a farther away tree, concealing herself in the branches, she hoped that the distance itself would hide her scent from them, otherwise she may be in trouble.

Quietly and very curiously, Tyer examined the occupants of Bon Temps from afar, examining them inquisitively, noting groups of people who flocked together, vampires, humans and of course the shifter.

As the night wore on, and a few people began to leave, mostly with a vampire on their arm, Tyer began to think that nothing would happen, and the vampires had found another village to ransack.

Tyer pulled off her boots, laying the daggers on the trunk beside her, letting the shoes drop down the tree, before realising that is was probably a bad idea to do so, she pulled her legs to her chest, keeping her eyes peeled at the bottom of the tree for anyone that came investigating.

But then she smelt it, the distinct smell of vampires, some even hep V infected, extra fruity.

They were behind her, and then underneath her, five, ten, twenty, more appeared out of vamp speed every second, she felt the first tingles of panic, but squashed them, they were only vampires after all, some even weakened by hep V. Tyer began to strip down to her underwear, clutching one of her knives, sliding down the tree trunk quickly, noticing that the vampires were already grabbing hold of humans, about to bite.

Tyer brought the knife to the side of her arm, cutting a line in her flesh, making sure that the blood ran down her arm, quickly, she did the same to the other one, already attracting the attention of some of the vampires, who dropped their humans, fixing their gaze on her.

She brought her fingers to her lips, and let out a high pitched whistle, gaining the attention of every human and vampire in the area, who all fixed their eyes on her, the humans were terrified, some already injured, and trying to run, but the vampires looked blood thirsty and desperate, driven into a frenzy by the smell of her.

"You smell that?" Tyer yelled, raising her arms in the air, "come and get it" Her fangs snapped down, the smell of her own blood was so enticing, such a evolutionary flaw, she thought.

Within a second, the vampires were on her, she had forgotten that some, unfortunately were healthy, and at full strength, she was pinned to the floor by the multiple vampires that now snapped and clawed at her flesh, resulting in multiple gashes on her body.

As she felt more and more bodies smash into her, she decided that was enough, she planned to destroy as many vampires as she could with a single blow, channelling her faerie magic, which burnt through her body, she released a ball of power from her palm, which continually doubled in size, throwing the vampires back before incinerating them in mid air, causing guts to litter the ground in a circle around her.

She felt her her body seeping with blood, even her eyelids wouldn't open fully, due to the damage.

Tyer had trouble keeping her eyes open, she rolled over on to her back, her body numbing and refusing to listen to her prompts at movement.

"Oh, shit" A semi-tall pale man crouched over her, he wore a khaki jacket with a tight white shirt underneath, his face was full of concern, his fangs were extended, but he didn't feed from her, instead his hands hovered above her body, unsure of how to help. Behind him, a girl in a blue sun dress with a white cardigan hanging loosely over her shoulders raised her hand, forming a shining ball of energy.

"Bill, don't you fucking dare touch her!" She warned.

"Sookie, does it look like I'm going to hurt her? When she just saved us?" Bill spat back, glancing back over his shoulder with a deadly stare. Bill bit down on his arm, lowering his wound to Tyer's lips, she flinched, shocking her body back into life, pulling herself back the short distance she could manage.

Many people were gathered around her now, boxing her in, making her feel claustrophobic, as she was so used to wide open spaces and few people.

"She won't take it" Bill stated with irritation, pointing out the obvious. Sookie pushed past him kneeling down beside Tyer as well.

"Listen to me, I'm just like you, you can trust me"

"You're nothing -" Tyer choked on her own blood spitting up out on the ground in between her legs.

Bill forced his way forward, pressing his wrist to Tyer's mouth, before the familiar shape of Eric impacted into the ground rather violently behind them, resulting in gasps and cries from some of the humans.

Eric lifted the vampire Bill easily off the ground, as if he was the weight of a feather, he planted a sadistic grin on his face, as if he was obliterating a rival.

"Oh... Bill, How good to see you, now if you don't mind, get the fuck off my property" he flung the other vampire aside, as if he was a discarded cigarette butt.

Eric leant down at Tyer's side, as her eyes drooped shut, he bit into his wrist, offering her his blood, which she took, with the last ounce of her strength.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading! Can't wait to see your reviews! Did you like what i did with Pam? Too cruel? And with Bill & Sookie? Do post your thoughts, i love reading them! Thank you greatly for your time in reading my FanFic, all of your support is greatly appreciated, thanks a bunch! ;)**


	9. Beginning of the End

**********Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hey there, thanks so much for the reviews! I've really enjoyed reading them! Sorry that this is a little short, I've had a lot of college work to keep up with, as my assessments are all in as of the next two weeks, so i'm getting a little stressed! But thanks for taking the time to read my story, and i hole you enjoy this chapter, i certainly enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

The dancing lights on the lids of her eyes made her feel nauseous, she rolled her head around, loosening her neck, letting out a low groan.

"There we go, I think she's waking up" A man's voice came, before letting out a quick sigh.

Tyer's eyes opened by themselves, with a start, the sounds and smells of the room plunging in on her, barraging her senses.

She laid on a cold metal table, feeling dizzy and a little sick, she pulled herself into a sitting position, surveying the room in silence. All around her stood people, their eyes fixed on her, not saying a thing. Eric had evidently gone, as he was not standing with her, neither was the other vampire, Bill, she recalled. Instead, the fairy, Sookie, a tall, slender man, who stank of shifter, the flamboyantly dressed cook, who smelt sweet, like magic, the woman with red hair and a tall broad shouldered man with a beard, who she could tell was a wolf, all stood around her, looking concerned.

Tyer jolted backwards off the table, pressing her back against a metal fridge, giving the others a start, her eyes must have been wide with fear, as the shifter stepped forward tentatively.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you"

Tyer's eyes were fixed on Sookie, and she seemed to notice, she could hear her thoughts like a boom box in her head, now she remembered why she hated fairies. Apparently Sookie could hear hers too, as she began to try and soothe her.

"She's like me" Sookie said out loud, her gaze fixed on Tyer.

"I think we all saw that out there Sookie" the shifter said, giving her a somewhat sour sideways glance.

"She's terrified, maybe if some of us left, it'd be better" Sookie ignored his comment, glancing around at the other occupants of the room.

It took a few moments for them to get the hint, tearing their eyes from Tyer, the cook and the red haired woman headed for the door, closing it quietly behind them. Sookie stepped forward, causing Tyer to slide farther away from her, along the fridges.

"What the hell" The shifter sighed, watching the silent exchange. "Listen, we don't need any more trouble in this town, I'm just here to say thank you for your service, now if you could take Eric away again, that'd be great"

"Sam!" Sookie squealed, staring at him with a burning gaze.

"Well it's the truth, the last six months have been quiet, how the hell do you know that Eric didn't send those vamps after us? Told them where we were?" Sam threw back

"Wouldn't put it past him" The wolf said.

"Alcide, not you too?" Sookie retaliated. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, how many times has Eric put his life on the line for me? You really think he'd sell out on me?"

They went silent then, as if they were unable to answer. Sam smashed his hands down on the metal table Tyer had been laying on moments ago in rage.

"God damn it Sookie!" he shouted before he strode out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him with a loud slam.

"You know he has a point" Alcide pointed out, his hands on his hips, looking down at her.

"Alcide, don't start" Sookie simply said, facing away from him, looking down at her hands that she had spread out on the table.

"He's been gone for six months, and we've had no trouble, for all we know he could be behind this vamp attack" He added.

Sookie simply let out a sigh.

"He wasn't" Tyer coughed awkwardly.

"What?" Alcide set his gaze on her.

"He didn't have them attack you" She elaborated.

"And who are you exactly? Eric's new plaything? Bored of Sookie so he went and found another fairy to fuck with?" Alcide growled, sounding protective.

"I'm not a fucking fairy, you dirty dog" Tyer snapped back, sired of his rudeness.

"You sure looked like one out there"

Tyer flashed her fangs, letting out a low growl, Sookie noticed, pulling her hands to her chest and taking a step back towards Alcide.

"A Fairy vampire?" Sookie asked, looking nervous, real fear in her eyes.

"Not quite, but if you say we're the same again, I maybe tempted to drain you, honey girl" Tyer lied.

Sookie took another step back, and Alcide growled, showing his shiny eyes. Tyer did the same, shocking him a little.

"Eric refused to help you, he knew the vampires were going to lay siege to Bon Temps."

"I fucking knew it" Alcide snarled.

"But in this predicament, Eric is the last one to blame" Tyer added.

"Oh, right, how do you figure that out?" Alcide asked, stepping forward, so he was in front of Sookie, using his body as a barrier.

"If your fairy friend there realised just how much she meant to Eric, none of this would have happened" Tyer fixed her eyes on Sookie with an accusing gaze.

"Hey, she chose me, over the two of them, they caused her nothing but trouble, she never had a future with them" Alcide defended, Sookie looking doubting.

"I never meant to hurt him" Sookie squeaked.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before being so cold" Tyer retaliated aggressively.

Tyer had had enough, she headed for the door, swinging it open, the people who had left the room lined the walls, looking at her curiously, she paused and met their eyes, before striding past them, towards the entrance.

They followed her out into the parting lot, she felt their presence, wanting to be alone, she let her wings extend out, springing into the air, leaving the towns folk behind, who were all deathly silent.

Tyer didn't fly far before she set her feet down on the ground again, in the middle of a wood, surrounded by trees, she thought she would be safe, she was wrong.

* * *

Leaning her back against a tree trunk, she leaned her head back, looking up at the sky, she took in a long deep breath, and then let it out again, closing her eyes.

The unfamiliar rustle caused her eyes to snap open, her senses again alert to the possible danger, she didn't move, just scanned what she could see of her surroundings in silence, unfortunately, her assailants weren't in her field of view.

From behind the tree she was leaning against, four vampires shot into a view, they had followed her from the diner, she felt the fangs tear at her neck and wrists, Drew was with them, and he looked more blood thirsty than usual, she shook forcefully, forcing the vampires off her.

Leaping up into the sky with all her strength, she tried to extend her wings again, but as they were unfurled, she felt the heavy grip on her ankles, she light body was pulled back down by the vampires.

Though unbalanced, she managed to land on her feet, feeling the natural sizzle of magic course through her, and the light form in her hands.

"You fucking bitch, you'll pay for what you've done!" Drew snarled, rushing towards her. "I'll fucking drain you dry!"

Tyer threw the magic from her body, collected in her hand, like you'd throw a ball, it rushed forward, spreading down on top of the ground and splitting off into lumps large enough to finish each vampire.

Drew noticed quickly, shooting up the nearest tree, along with another vampire, who was also intelligent enough to notice, as the magic faded away, taking two of the vampires with it, Tyer turned to try and leap up again, and escape by air, but to no avail.

Drew was on top of her in seconds, kicking her to the ground, her leap on her exposed back, clutching onto her hair and her shoulder, he yanked her up, digging his fangs into her jugular, and tearing it out.

Tyer let out a pained scream, flinging him off her with little force, she shot up, and with inhuman speed, she almost teleported in front him, stamping her foot down in the middle of his chest with great force, causing his limps to jolt upwards, and a his sternum to shatter, he screamed.

"Daniel! Fucking kill her!" Drew screamed, referred to the other vampire, who was cautiously hovering nearby, not sure what to do, he looked young, he couldn't have been older than eighteen in human years, maybe only a few days as a vampire. Tyer shook her head looking at him, her face full of pity.

"Run Daniel, go and find a new life, before this one truly kills you" Tyer said simply, and the baby vampire nodded, his eyes wide, he shot off into the night.

Drew tried to get up, but Tyer forced him down to the ground again with her foot, her neck seeping quite fast.

"Now, what shall we do for you" Tyer said tauntingly, she needed someone to take her stored up anger out on, specially after the nights events.

"Fuck you" He simply said, and Tyer reached down, pulling him up to his feet without little to no effort, turning him so she could see the back of his neck, she placed her hand on the top of his spine, between the top two vertebrae, as if she was putting down a suffering rodent, she severed the two, before tearing his head off completely, just to be sure.

It suddenly struck Tyer, Eric hadn't come to help her, where was he? Was he in danger? Tyer's heart began to pound, as she headed straight for home, deciding it was as good a place as any to start looking for him.

* * *

Eric's body stung and the pain circled around and around his body, keeping him in a constant state of desperate pain, he teeth were clenched and his eyes knitted closed, he couldn't even think about moving, he simply sat crouching on the floor. He wondered how Tyer had even moved that night in Paris, through such pain.

"Are you going to tell me where she is little vampire? Or am i going to have to kill you again?" Micheal giggled, he stood in front of Eric, his hand raised, the light in it holding the dangerous silver shards, seven of which were in Eric's back. "Or do i have to kill your baby?" Michael took a step towards Willa, who was cowered terrified in a corner, unsure whether to abandon her maker, or stay by his side.

"Run... Willa" Eric managed as Michael strode over to her, she didn't need to be told twice, she rushed out of the old house, out of view, luckily missing the silver shards that were propelled at her by Michael.

"Fuck" Michael cursed, turning back to Eric. "How much longer can you stand it? I've been told it hurts quite a bit" Michael teased, Eric wanted to tear his fairy heart out, he cursed himself for not doing so sooner.

Michael let out a slow sigh, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

"So stubborn, fine, fine, i'll put you out of your misery" He walked back to stand in front of Eric again, looking down at him, he raised another silver shard, holding it next to the vampires neck, ready to slice it clean off, as if he was using a golf club, he raised it up, humming a musical theme under his breath as he did so.

"Michael" He turned to face the direction of the voice. "Stop"

* * *

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story, Reviews/favourites/follows are all appreciated and i'd like to thank all the people who have previously done so! It's gives me the drive to write more, knowing that you like it! Next chapter will have some Tyer/Michael and some Eric/Michael/Tyer and maybe the ending! Reviews are always accepted and i love your input, so feel free too, i look forward to reading them!**


	10. One Last Dance

******Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, or any of the characters or content, i only own my character, Tyer, and the content surrounding her.**

**Hello again guys! Sorry it took a little while for me to get this one out to you, I've had A LOT of college work to do lately and it hasn't really slowed down, so i managed to get this penultimate chapter done, i hope you enjoy it, and there may be a little choice for you guys to make at the end!**

* * *

"Oh! Exactly who I wanted! How convenient!" Michael chortled, sending one of the suspended shards into her shoulder, she simply stood, and let it slam into her, with gritted teeth, she leant back against the door frame, that was now minus a door, thanks to Michael.

"Here to give yourself to me, are you little whelp?" Michael questioned, striding over to her and placing his fore finger and thumb on the shard, rotating it painfully, Tyer balled her fists, resisting the urge to crumble.

"As... long... as... you... leave Eric alone"

"Eric? Oh this little blood sucker?" Michael turned, threatening to go back over and resume his torture, Tyer swiftly continued, distracting him.

"Yes, but you have me now, there's not reason for you to be here, and hurt him, is there?" Tyer reminded him.

Michael raised one eyebrow, looking off into the distance, staring at nothing in particular, deep in thought, his hand stroking his chin.

"I suppose you're right my prize!" Michael decided, turning his body to Eric. "Hey, no hard feelings? Eh?" Eric just let out a low growl, his teeth gritted, his eyes aflame. "That's my man!" Michael grinned, turning back to Tyer, slinging the weakened form over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Striding out of the door, Michael didn't look back, humming loudly, Tyer looked up, and caught Eric's gaze, he had blood streaming from his eyes, and a heavy sadness locked on his face, he was trying desperately to pull himself to his feet, to fight, and to bring her back as his own, but his body refused to respond.

Tyer forced a smile, tears forming in her own eyes, as he disappeared from view, and she felt the sharp thud of her body being thrown into a car boot, on a mesh of silver, pain streaming through her, but she couldn't move, she just laid and waited for her body to shut down, which it did, fading everything into darkness.

* * *

Eric summoned his progeny with what little energy he had left, and it only took a few seconds for her head to warily pop around the corner, checking if the cost was clear. When Willa was happy with the area being clear, she used her vamp speed to run to Eric's side, examining his injuries.

"Who was that?" she asked, tearing off a piece of her thin shirt and wrapping it around her hand, getting ready to pull the shards from his back, Eric panted heavily, unable to unlock his jaw.

"An ass hole... chasing me... past six months" he managed, cursing loudly as the first shard was removed, barely able to move his body, promising himself he'd kill that fairy, imagining amazing and creative ways to do so, as a means to repel the pain.

As Willa swiftly moved through the rest of the shards, with the help of her vamp speed, dropping them to the ground behind her with a clang, after six months of relative peace, here they were again, in the midst of more supernatural drama, just the way she liked it, she decided. Eric pulled himself up stiffly, as his body healed, he was ready to run straight out of the door, to pursue the fairy and tear him apart.

Eric and Willa had just been talking things through, something he hadn't had a chance to do with Tara, as she had stormed out within seconds of him opening his mouth, he decided that honesty was the best policy, and had told Willa why he had left, but he hadn't quite gotten to what he was doing, before Michael blasted the door down and incapacitated him, driving the silver deep into his flesh.

Willa stepped in front of him, blocking his path with her form, and Eric glanced down at her questioningly.

"It's almost dawn, whatever you're planning, isn't going to be practical"

Eric sighed, he knew his progeny spoke the truth, but it pained him terribly to stand there, and do nothing, through the night, powerless, while that maniac was doing god knows what to her.

Eric's feelings were apparently plain and obvious on his face, as Willa's mouth slipped into a slight frown.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I'd rather not see you burn" Willa's words were blunt but meaningful, she was a good vampire, Eric decided, and not only that, a good friend.

* * *

Tyer felt numb, everything below her head, felt dead, she rolled her head around slowly, hearing the various quiet cracks of her neck, and the pangs of pain that followed. Her eyelids were heavy and refused to obey her orders to open, she smelt a heady clinical aroma, seeping in around her, into her eyes, nose, mouth, under her very skin.

A cheerful humming could be heard in the distance, bit it was muffled by the heavy plastic drapes that surrounded her, she was laid clumsily on a chair, most commonly used to restrain psychiatric patients for treatment, her knees were bent awkwardly and stiffly, and her arms were tight, sprayed with silver oxide, they sat painfully on a seeping open wound.

A loud clang resounded through the room, shocking her, causing her muscles to spasm, she lurched forward against the restraints, with a heavy clatter, she settled back down into the unpadded metal chair, a thick layer of sweat clinging to her skin. The clatter silenced the familiar humming, which were replaced by heavy foots steps, that progressively became louder as they also became closer.

"Are you awake, little pudding?!" Michael's shrill voice called out, startling Tyer, she jerked again against the restraints, like a feral cat in a vets, Tyer was an equally refusing and unhappy individual in the same dangerous circumstance, par of course that, Michael was definitely there to maim her.

"Oh!" Michael squealed, moving the plastic curtains aside with a quiet swoosh, "Good!" He said simply, circling her, her stood by her side, leaning in, taking in a long, deep breath of her smell loudly and with great interest, hunger lurking in his eyes.

Tyer did her best to lean away, but it did very little, being restrained in a chair designed to prevent movement. Michael let out his deep breath, sending air back into her face, like a snake striking it's prey, Michael struck forward, running his large tongue up the side of her face, tasting her sweat, his pupils narrowed.

"Mm!" He said, his eyelids drooping and his eyes rolling back into his head for a second. "Better than I remembered!" he stepped out of the plastic surround again, clutching at something behind it, wheeling beside the chair a n with several empty bags used for blood. Tyer was unable to take her eyes of Michael's face, her jaw stiff and locked shut, trying desperately to escape.

"Now now little bird, don't make me put more silver on you, you know I don't like doing that" Michael laughed at his own obvious lie, finding himself hilarious.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit" he clutched at her hand, fixing his eyes on the bulging vein in the center, getting ready to place the cannula in his other hand into her, she pulled back violently, causing the chair itself to rock backwards violently.

Michael raised his finger to her face, as a silent warning, one she did not head, throwing all of her body weight back against the chair, it slid a fair distance across the floor, meeting with the plastic drape attached to the ceiling.

Michael desperately threw his arms forward, clutching out for the chair to steady it, and bring it back to the center of the room, in complete silence, he turned, and went to go and retrieve more silver from the cupboard.

* * *

Eric pulled himself up, standing up straight and stepping out of his coffin at great haste, the sun had just dipped below the glowing horizon and there was no time to lose, they had both stayed at Willa's house that night, Tara had been unhappy about it, as she also resided there, locking herself in the outdoor cuby and refusing to talk to either of them.

Willa's house was in fact part of what used to be Fangtasia, the large bar area, which still had the bar itself, including his throne and a few other chairs, was used as the sitting room, and what used to be his office was now a bedroom, though both of them slept downstairs currently, as it was safer, due to the heavy iron door that had been installed, the one that Eric was now shifting out of the way to head up the stairs and out.

"Eric!" came an approaching voice from behind him, he turned, it was Willa, he only realized then how long he had been away, as he hadn't recognized her voice. "Wait for me, you didn't think I'd let you go alone did you?" A smile flashed across her face, as she squeezed through the door after him.

* * *

Tyer fought against her heavy eyelids, staring at the bare ceiling, her mouth slightly open, she felt cold, for one of the first times in her life, she was freezing, her hands were whiter than they had ever been, her feet also and her lower legs. Both of her hands had a tube running from them, filled with a thick red liquid, down to the side of the chair she was still strapped too, not as if she had the energy to run even if she wasn't. As her lifeblood was drained, she gasped occasionally for breath, with break effort, her chest heaved.

Was he finally killing her? Years of pain and running before the final gasp, then the eternal calm, the everlasting respite. Her eyelids began to droop, she accepted the end, she had had a good run, she decided, in the end, it was all worth it, there was no point being sad, being sour, at the end, she chose, to be happy, there was little point in being upset, little point in regretting, when nothing could be changed now, not this close to the edge.

* * *

Eric sat quietly at the corner of the multistory house, she was here, he knew, the area was covered with tarmac, which was covered with bursts of greenery were plants had poked through the unkept ground. The building itself was made of brick with a roof of brown tiles, that was covered with moss, the walls themselves had many holes were weeds had taken hold. Eric turned to Willa, she was looking at him, waiting for his order.

"I want you to stay out here" Eric let out and awkward cough "make sure no-one else comes" Willa sighed.

"No, I'm coming in with you, I can be more help in there, than out here" She whispered at him defensively, nodding as if to agree with herself.

Eric simply let out a sigh and then nodded, he was desperate to relieve this feeling of spinning from his mind, a feeling he was getting from Tyer, as if her very life force was fading away, like a flame slowly running out of oxygen to devour, getting to his feet, he headed inside, unable to wait and argue.

* * *

The building was huge and complex, there were many rooms, each with doors either barely still attached to their hinges, or no doors at all. The floors were littered with dirt and grime, and the whole place had a distinct smell of rotting, Eric had a strong instinct building inside him to avoid going any further, and to turn and run away, though his mind was convincing, his body could not bare to remain idle while Tyer was slowly vanishing from existence.

Willa's steps were constantly a fraction behind his, keeping pace easily, though she was breathing heavily, maybe due to nerves, a habit she still had from her human life, something it took most vampires a year or two to break.

As the leaching sensation in Eric's head became more of a pained fatigue, he hasted his pace, feeling there wasn't much time left, his eyes fixed on the door at the very end of the corridor, with a since square porthole showing a small portion of the dimly lit interior.

Without bothering to look into the room before entering, Eric swung the wooden door aside, causing it to forcefully make contact with the wall of the room, sending out a resonating slam. He glanced across the room, filled with thick plastic screens surrounding heavy metal chairs complete with arm and leg fastenings, at closer inspection all of the chairs also appeared to have many grimy looking needles, blood bags and cannulas.

Eric sighed, distracting his mind from his grim surroundings and focusing on finding Tyer, the only thing that was important, pulling back the plastic screen, he noticed the dim glow almost sparkling from the back of the room. As he drew closer he realized it was another door, into another room, he quickened his pace, entering a little more gently this time, instantly picking out the small uncomfortable looking figure sprawled in a similar chair, he pulled back the plastic, instantly going down on one knee to look up into the pale face, a face that usually looked full of colour and life, now reduced to nothing more than almost an empty shell.

"Tyer?" He heard his own voice as no more than a whimper.

Tyer let out a soft grumble, pulling her eyes half open as if it was a great pain to do so, even her eyes were pale, almost white, she hardly moved, as she was hardly able, she met Eric's eyes for a moment, and then shut her eyes again, trying without must success to pull herself back comfortably into the metal chair that she was bound too by leather straps, by the open wounds on her wrists and ankles, he guessed that they were sprayed with silver oxide.

"Is... another dream?" Tyer managed, her chest heaved spasmodically at her words, showing how much effort she was putting in, she licked her lips in an attempt to wet them, unfortunately her tongue was also dry.

"No" Eric managed to whisper just loud enough, "It's me" he shuffled forward, accidentally touching a scalpel that was thrown to the ground, adorned with blood. He picked it up, closing his hand around it and starting on the ropes at her ankles, being careful not to touch them with his own hands.

"That's, what the others said, too" Tyer managed, clumsily trying still to sit up straight.

"Others?" Eric questioned, easily finishing the second foot, and moving up to the first wrist.

"The other, Eric's" She added, her eyes rolling back into her head for a moment, before properly focusing on his face again, trying to decipher whether he was really there.

Eric glanced up at her eyes, and the concentration that hung in them, after cutting the last of her bonds, he released his fangs, piercing the top of his fore finger with them, he raised the blood to her lips, and she closed her mouth around his finger, taking down the blood gratefully.

"You can have more when we get out of here, we need to leave" Eric whispered, pulling his finger away slowly, rising to his feet, still a little shaky, Tyer reached over to each cannula in both of her arms one by one, yanking them out with a decisive tug. Eric looped his arm underneath Tyer's, pulling her up from her sitting position, despite the blood she was still weak and needed his help to walk, she made half-hearted attempts to walk, but mostly she was leaning on his shoulder with her minuscule weight.

Shuffling back through the door and out into the room with the many plastic screens, Eric made his way as promptly as he could towards the exit, hardly noticing the disappearance of Willa, until a course voice broke the silence.

"I wouldn't, take, another, step!"

Directly in front of them, in between the rows of plastic screens, stood Michael, with a distressed looking Willa, Michael had his arm locked around Willa's neck, and a shard of silver floating suspended in the other, the silver pressed against her throat, and Eric halted immediately. Tyer stumbled, her face angled to the ground, she pulled her eyes up to the figures in front of them, regarding them quietly.

"Now little vampire, I think we both know what is going to happen here!" Michael began, a grin spreading across his manic face. "You're going to drop my little baby dragon to the ground right there, or I'll put an unfortunate gash in your child's neck!"

Eric let out a low huff, his face frozen, he was stuck, he had no idea what to do, Tyer took another stumble, blood staining most of her skin, her legs still refusing to work.

"I would hurry up about it, my hand is getting a little tired, I might just finish it right now!" he pressed the shard closer to Willa's throat, causing her to let out a quiet squeak, Eric's options spun around in his head, even with him vamp speed he could not get there before he finished Willa, he could run for the door, and not get far, losing Willa, and probably himself to, he could leave Tyer, and probably have Michael finish them anyway, as not even a mad man would kid himself into thinking this was over.

Suddenly Eric felt a slight poking in his lower back area, he reached round with one hand, pretending to try and steady Tyer more, he felt the cold handle of a scalpel, Tyer must have snatched it up from the ground when she stumbled, he looked her in the eye, she smiled weakly at him, not making eye contact.

"Make your decision hell spawn!" Michael yelled agitated and twitchy, probably due to Tyer's blood, Eric guessed.

Eric began to step forward, he laid Tyer down on the ground gently a few steps from Michael, she met his gaze, her pupils were getting a little more colour now, Eric straightened up, fixing his gaze on Michael, who looked falsely triumphant.

"Good!... Now..." Michael began, but before he could continue his speech, Eric raised his hand in the blink of an eye, propelling the scalpel precisely into Michael's wrist, he yelled out in pain, dropping the shard of silver to the ground with a loud clang.

Within seconds, Eric was in front of him, he wrapped his hand around Michael's throat, tearing him away from Willa, and slamming him into the ground, so hard that the floor appeared to be dented slightly, and particles of dust and debris leapt into the air, before falling back to the ground and dancing around for a few moments.

Michael let out a winded chuckle, his neck still intact, to Eric's amazement, he was only a little dusty.

"You can't kill me little vamp, with my little drakes blood I'm impervious to everything!" He laughed loudly and manically, forming a large shard of silver in his bloodied hand, Eric guessed it wasn't his blood. Rolling on top of Eric, Michael propelled his hand towards Eric's undefended face, about to implant the giant silver spear head that he now gripped in his fingers into Eric's skull.

Eric raised his free hand and caught Michael's wrist stopping its movement. Michael let out a frustrated grunt, leaning his whole body weight down on his arm, stronger from Tyer's blood, he managed to continue the decent of his hand towards Eric's face, bringing it slowly down towards his cheek, Eric was unable to stop it, but only lay there and turn his head to the side, desperately trying to avoid the sharp edge that was now touching his skin. As the shard drew a line of blood down his cheek, a low growl accompanied the searing sound as the silver was dragged down his skin.

Michael let up his pressure, only to bring it down even heavier on Eric's chest, right in the centre, With a swift movement, Eric tried to pull himself out from under the fairy, but he the shard still collided with his shoulder, boring straight through to the other side. Eric screamed in pain, the searing sensation bouncing around his body, he took down desperate unnecessary breaths, pinned to the ground, he could barely move.

Willa threw herself at Michael, wrapping her legs around his waist, she dug her fangs into his throat, tearing back and removing most of the skin on his neck, he spun round on one foot, using one hand to tear Willa from his back, throwing her with great force to the ground, she skidded along the ground for a little while, landing close to were Tyer was almost completely immobilized.

"Wait, your fucking, turn!" Michael growled, pointing down at Willa, her eyes were pulled closed, and her body looked mangled, "Right" Michael said, standing up straight and shaking his arms, releasing the tension in them, and pulling the scalpel from his wrist, which he flung to the ground, "I would very much like you to beg for your life" speaking to Eric now, he formed another, thinner, even sharper looking shard between his fingers with his fairy magic, kneeling down next to Eric, and dragging the sharp edge of silver down his other cheek, Eric gritted his teeth, hate burning in his eyes, he struggled to tear the silver shard from his shoulder, burning his hands badly in the process.

"Anything to say, little blood sucker?" Michael teased down at Eric.

Eric said nothing, he simply desperately tried to pull the shard out, but with little to no success.

Tyer shuffled towards Willa, pulling her frail, but healing body onto her lap, she looked down into her face, her eyes slowly opening as her cheek bones fused back together.

"Willa?" Tyer whispered quietly down to her, coaxing her out of her healing coma.

Willa grunted quietly, slowly opening her eyes, slowly, as everything became more defined, Willa fixed her gaze on Tyer's.

"You need to find something sharp, and you need to be quick, you should find something silver around here, it's the only thing that'll work, impale him here" Tyer pointed to her sternum, "His heart will be right there, be quick" Tyer whispered as quickly as she could, urgency in her voice, her legs still cold and broken. Willa nodded, and pulled herself up as quietly as she could, creeping away into the darkness.

At the side of the room, Willa found a row of tables holding many different instruments, she touched them all, waiting for the familiar burning sensation of silver, but it never came, as she hastily worked her way down the table, she was constantly accompanied by the screams of pain coming from Eric, as he was ruthlessly tortured by Michael, who now and then burst of laughing, or added a taunting comment.

Panic finally set in as Willa reached one of the tables, she was too slow, Eric was going to die, and it would be her fault, she tripped over her own feet, toppling over, she caught the end of a table to steady herself, but many tools went toppling, and nosily impacted with the ground, Willa froze.

Michael paused, and turned, spotting Willa's form from where he was standing over Eric, who was not patterned with oozing cuts. Michael headed towards her, leaving Eric where he was for the moment, raising the silver shard that hung in his magical grip.

"Willa! Run!" Eric ordered, still tugging on the silver that sat like a dead weight in his shoulder.

Willa retreated, stumbling backwards, leaning on the table behind her for balance, but her hand didn't connect with the table, instead it laid on a cold metal, that burnt her hand when she touched it, she pulled her hand back on instinct, before realising what she touched. She turned, collecting the silver bar like object that had burnt her, ignoring the pain that slowly grew in her hands, putting all her strength behind it, she turned back around, facing Michael, who was but an inch away from her, raising the metal above her head, she brought it down with all her might onto his chest, to her amazement, it broke through his sternum, revealing his heart, he staggered backwards, looking down at his chest.

"You fucking blood sucking bitch" He looked back up at Willa, raising his hand, ready to propel the shard at her, even at such a close range.

Without warning, he stumbled forward, and the pole drove through him, piercing right through his body.

Eric had pushed him forward, obviously after managing to get free, he decided he wanted to finish off the fairy himself.

"Time to fucking die" Eric whispered hatefully into Michaels ear, pushing his farther onto the silver pole, just for good measure. Willa finally let go of the bar, letting it, and Michael, drop to the ground, and fall on his side, his eyes still wide open, but they were dead, with pin prick pupils and deathly white sclera.

Eric fell to his knees, moving his hand up to his shoulder, that still hard a large wound in it, refusing to heal, Willa fell to her knees, trying to support him.

Tyer was behind him in less than a moment, pulling him gently down onto her lap, supporting his head with her arm, glancing over the rest of his body to assess the damage.

"He needs to feed, Willa, please find someone for him to drink from, he needs it, fast" Willa was shocked, her eyes wide, she was barely listening.

"Willa!" Tyer snapped her out of it, "Please! Now! Quickly!" Willa nodded.

"Yes, yes, sorry" Willa got to her feet, stepping carefully over Eric's legs, towards the door, taking the final glance behind herself before shooting off out of the doors at vamp speed.

Tyer looked back down at Eric, who was staring up at her, blood hanging on his face, she gently used her thumb to wipe it aside, but it merely smeared more of his face.

"You're so beautiful, Tyer" Eric said, with a lot of effort, as he was in so much pain, he choked back blood for a moment.

"So forward, how different of you Eric" Tyer smiled, fighting back tears.

"Well, I get the feeling I won't be here much longer, and I don't want to regret not telling you just how I feel"

"No... Eric, no, don't say that, Willa will be back any moment now, and then you can feed, you're not going to die, trust me Eric, trust me on that" Tyer Rocked gently back and forth, trying to calm herself, and Eric.

"It's okay, I'm ready, you know, it's been a good run, a thousand years isn't bad, and I died protecting what I love most, my child, and you, Tyer, I can die a happy vampire" Eric admitted, choking back more blood, gulping down desperate unneeded breaths.

"Eric, please, just stop it, you won't- can't die, not you, not ever" Tyer let out a long breath, releasing a single bloody tear. Eric raised his hand, with great effort, he stroked the side of her face, caressing her cheek gently with his rough, bloodied hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading to the end, i hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review of what you thought about the chapter, also, here's that little choice a mentioned earlier, if you review, please also leave your choice or ending for this story, as i cannot decide! Either Eric lives, or Eric dies, then i will write the rest, also, if there are any details you wish to include, please do feel free, i'd love to hear your ideas, again, thanks for reading, and i look forward to your reviews, thank you so much for the support, until next time, farewell! ;)  
**


End file.
